Shackled Cinderella
by Pharaess Cleopatra
Summary: Cinderella Parody: Yugi Moto has become a slave in his own own, until he's suddenly sold! He meets Prince Yami Atem, his new master, and treats Yugi like he's finally a person, but what happens when Yugi's stepfather finds out about this? Can Yami get to him in time, or will it be too late? Rated M for violence and language. Yami/Yugi lemon later on. Enjoy!
1. Not-So-Happy Beginning

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Hello, hello, hello! How goes it, my lovelies? Hope all of you are liking what I have so far, because it's time for some kings and queens! If you know me, then you should know what pairing this is gonna be! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. If you're reading this Professor SEELE 15, please forgive me! I've been so busy and wanted to get this story out of the way. Ugh... Life is killing me slowly, but surely... Please bare with me, won't you?**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Not-So-Happy Beginning**

* * *

Once upon a time in a land long ago, where kings and queens ruled over the kingdoms far and wide, all seemed as it was. And amongst this land was a boy, a boy by the name of Yugi Moto. After his father passed away when dear Yugi was only four years of age, he was left with his kind and caring mother, who would gladly give the world for the pure-hearted, sweet little child of hers. But still, Yugi's mother thought that her beloved son needed a father's touch, so she remarried the great Dartz with his two daughters, Mai and Tea.

Yugi Moto had soft, outrageous spiky hair consisting up of three different colors. The main color of the boy's hair was a midnight black, trimmed with a brilliant violet red color, and his bangs were an envious golden blonde, framing large and innocent violet colored eyes. Now, Yugi's first stepsister – and the oldest – Mai Valentine, had long, golden blonde hair and lavender purple eyes, since this was her favorite color, whereas her younger sister, Tea Gardner, had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes. These two girls weren't related by blood, but were stepsisters, hence why they both have different last names, though they have known each other since they were very little, so they basically think of one another as sisters, when they don't argue, that is. Both girls were always very spoiled and bratty, and only cared about themselves. However though, once Yugi's sweet and innocent mother had soon passed on due to an illness she had, the stepfather's true colors were soon revealed. He was very mean, cruel, demanding, and only cared for himself, just as much as his two daughters. Soon enough, Yugi had practically become a slave in his own home. But even through all the beating, through all the abuse, and through all the hatred towards him, Yugi still kept his pure heart with a light that had never faded out. Though Yugi will soon find out that his whole world is going to soon spiral out of control in a frenzy of love, hate, pain, suffering, and madness.

* * *

The sun shined, just barely peeking through the slit in the tattered curtains on Yugi's window. The light slowly rose until it was shining onto Yugi's sleeping face, causing the boy to twitch before his eyes slipped open. He blinked a few times before pushing himself to sit up as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. Yugi let out a soft yawn as he stretched his arms, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and slid onto the floor. A chill crawled up his spine as his bare feet touched the cold cement that was his floor, but he ignored it, like he always did...

The boy took a quick shower before putting on his usual old looking and slightly torn clothes to cover the marks littering his body. You would think that after dealing with this much pain and torment for so long, you would've gotten used to it by now, and you'd be half-right, or at least in Yugi's case, that is... Sure, he's gotten used to all the beating, all the hurtful words, and all the abuse he's had to suffer through without saying a word, but you will never get used to the pain it causes. And yet somehow, he still manages to put on a smile day after day, but is it really a genuine smile, or just a mask he shields himself behind? Only Yugi would know the answer to that question, if you can try to coax him into telling you first, if at all. But after dressing himself and fixing his spiky hair – not that it mattered either way – he headed down the stairs, making sure to keep his footsteps quiet while walking down the halls as not to wake his stepfamily.

Yugi entered the spotless kitchen – that he cleaned himself – and began to prepare breakfast, which would consist of lightly salted and peppered omelets, toast with butter and either grape or strawberry jam, bacon, fresh fruit, and orange juice or coffee. As Yugi set the table, fixing the plates to everyone's liking, his stepfather, Dartz came down the stairs wearing his usual white suit with a black undershirt and green tie. To say the least, Dartz was a very handsome man, but that's all he was – handsome. Underneath his seemingly perfect exterior was nothing but a cruel and heartless man with a very short temper. Dartz had long, teal colored hair to frame golden eyes, though his looks were all this wretched man had, nothing more and everything less. He was always cruel to Yugi, and he had the marks to prove this too. However, as Yugi continued to set the table, Dartz sat down at the end, or the head, Yugi giving him his usual gentle grin.

"Good morning, stepfather." He said in a kind voice, as he always did.

"Yes, good morning, Yugi. Everything looks very good. Nice work, my boy."

 _Good, he seems to be in a good mood, which is pretty rare for Dartz..._ Yugi thought. _Better try and keep it that way as long as I possibly can._

"Thank you, sir. I do the best I can." He said politely as his stepsisters, Mai and Tea, came down the steps to be seated at the table with their father.

Mai was infatuated with the color purple, more so lavender to be exact while Tea preferred pink, both wearing their morning dresses as they sat down at the kitchen table. Tea sat on the left side of her father while Mai was seated on the right, but Tea always allowed Yugi to sit next to her; she wasn't _**as**_ cruel to Yugi as everyone else was. Yes, she was mean at times towards him, but she was also nice to him in her own way, as hard as that is to believe, more so than Mai or Dartz at least... To say the least, she never hurt him, physically, just hurtful words every now and then. Dartz said grace before everyone started eating, Yugi making sure to give Mai more fruit than bacon because she was crazy about watching her weight. Though, at least Yugi always got to eat, but it wasn't very much since he wasn't allowed to have more than everyone else – just another thing he had gotten used to. But once everyone had finished with breakfast, Yugi went to go clean up the kitchen until he suddenly tripped on Mai's abnormally long dress. The boy quickly scrambled to his feet as Mai turned beet red as she started shouting and whining like a damn child.

"YOU MORON!" She screeched. "Look at what you've done! You've gone and ripped my dress, you clumsy slave!"

 _ **Slap!**_

Yugi hit the floor with a loud _**'thud,'**_ the left side of his face burning. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he grabbed his burning cheek, Tea quickly getting down to Yugi as she glared up at her sister. "Well maybe if you didn't wear such gaudy ass outfits, Yugi might not have tripped on your stupid dress, you dumb blonde!" Tea shot at Mai, who gasped loudly before fuming.

"Who the hell are you calling dumb, you airhead brunette!?"

"Oh, I'm the airhead? Look who's calling the kettle black!"

" _ **Enough!**_ " Dartz shouted, everyone looking over to him. "I will _**not**_ have my daughters acting like little children! And you!" He looked directly at Yugi, who flinched at seeing the death glare aimed at him. "I will not have you live in this household if you cannot be more responsible and pay attention to where you are going! You will take Mai to the market later and get her a new dress and shoes once you have finished with your chores. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir..." Yugi replied, hanging his head.

"It better be... Come girls, we have work to do." Dartz ordered as the girls followed him up the stairs, Tea sending an apologetic glance back to Yugi before leaving him on the floor by himself, still holding his throbbing cheek with tears brimming his violet eyes.

 _So much for his good mood... I know I'm going to pay for that later, I can already tell..._

Yugi pushed himself to stand, dropping his hand to reveal a large red mark on his cheek as he shuffled into the kitchen. Despite his burning cheek and now depressed mood, he still made quick work of cleaning up the kitchen, making sure to leave it as spotless as he found it. Once he finished though, Yugi got to work on his daily chores for the day – scrubbing all the hard wood and tiled floors, dusting all the furniture, sweeping out front, polishing all the silver, doing the laundry, cleaning Dartz, Tea, and Mai's bedrooms, tending to the garden, cleaning every other room in the house, even if they were already clean, but Dartz would get even more angry if he didn't see Yugi at least doing something productive. Once all his chores were finished, Yugi felt worn out, however, he still had to make dinner, even after making lunch, and had to take Mai out to the market. He got ready, as much as he could in his worn state, before going into Dartz's office, saying he had finished with his chores. He gave Mai the money she would need before sending the two off, Tea offering to go with just to make sure Mai wouldn't try anything when no one was around. She settled on a royal purple gown that – in Tea's opinion – looked horrifying and plain tacky. However, she only voiced this opinion to herself, Yugi overhearing the comment, but didn't say anything. He simply let it go as they waited while Mai tried the dress on, gawking at herself in the mirror for a rather long while.

"Alright, would you hurry up? If we're late getting back, Father will blame Yugi, and then _**I'm**_ going to make _**you**_ suffer for it." Tea said impatiently.

"So?" She asked with attitude. "Why the hell do you even care about him? He's nothing but a slave and a petty nuisance in our house."

"So are you, but we don't complain." Tea spat, Mai just scoffing. "And I'd rather not have to listen to our father yell and shout at Yugi when it was _**your**_ fault we got home late. Go pay for the gaudy dress and tacky shoes and let's go. I'd rather not be here longer than I have to..."

"Hmph!" Mai flipped her blonde hair off her shoulder as she closed the curtain to remove the dress. "Fine. You're being really bitchy today, sis."

"And you keep whining like a five year old, your point?"

"I was not whining!" Mai said, sounding offended.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that. Now can you hurry up? You're taking forever just to get out of a dress..."

The curtain slid open, Mai glaring at her sister while Yugi just kept his head down, simply listening to their pointless bickering. "I had to put my own dress back on. Sheesh... You're so impatient..."

"Only because you take forever. Now pay for the dress and let's go so we can get home before Father gets mad again."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going..." Mai went and paid for the dress and matching heels she got as the dress was neatly folded and placed into a large box, the shoes going into another box of their own. Once paid for, the blonde took the boxes and dropped them in Yugi's arms – yet another thing he was used to.

"And you're incapable of carrying your own shit, because...?" Tea asked in a rude tone.

"That's what he's there for, isn't he?"

Tea gave a bitter chuckle. "Last time I checked, he wasn't your damn pack-mule. You have two arms that aren't broken, so why don't you carry them?"

" _It's alright, Tea..._ " Yugi spoke up quietly. "Dartz will get mad if he sees her carrying them... It's my job..."

Mai smirked, flipping some hair off her shoulder. "See? Yugi doesn't mind."

"No, he's doing it all because you're a spoiled brat and doesn't want Father to get mad at him again for something _**you**_ are perfectly capable of doing your-damn-self."

"Whatever... Like I said, that's what he's there for."

Tea rolled her eyes, realizing she wasn't going to get through Mai's thick skull. When the three arrived home, Mai went to go put her new dress and shoes in her room while Yugi trudged into the kitchen to make dinner. His back was very sore, but he forced himself to ignore the pain while he went and made dinner. As much as he didn't want to, he had to regardless of what he wanted, because in this household, his feelings didn't matter t anyone, except himself. Yugi let out a tired sigh as he got to work on dinner. He settled on making some curry and rice, fried vegetables, a homemade hot sauce – that wasn't too hot otherwise Mai wouldn't eat it – some chicken, and either the choice of water, milk, or wine for the beverage. Yugi settled on water while Mai and Tea wanted milk and Dartz had a glass of sweet red wine. They all ate in silence, Yugi eating slowly due to how tired he was. All he wanted was to go to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to for another while. Once everyone had finished eating, Yugi went and cleaned up the kitchen before trudging up the stairs to his room. He removed his old work clothes and put on his pajamas, which was just a simple night shirt and pants before crawling onto his bed. His back was sore and seethed in pain, due to the punishment he received earlier from his stepfather for ripping Mai's dress on accident. Tears suddenly slid down his cheeks until he buried his face in his pillow, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep on his back tonight. Yes, this was just a typical day for Yugi Moto, filled with nothing but pain, sorrow, and loneliness...

 _Will I ever get out of this hell, or will I just be stuck in this horrible life filled with nothing but pain and suffering for the rest of my time? Please... I just want to get away, to start new, something... I can't take all this pain anymore... I just want to be loved, though that can't be too much to ask for, can it? Ever since mother died, I've done nothing but suffer in silence because I'm too scared to voice how I feel in fear of what he might do to me... I just want to get away, to start over, and be treated like a person, not like a nuisance, and to finally be loved again... Is that really so much to ask for?_


	2. Changing Fate

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Hello again! Sorry to be the Debby Downer in the first chapter, but since when has Cinderella ever been happy in the beginning?**

 ***Silence***

 **Exactly. Point proven. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, because a certain someone comes into play here! Till then!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Changing Fate**

* * *

A couple weeks or so had passed, none seeming to get much better as time went on, but like always, Yugi ignored all the pain and sorrow he felt, though he still seemed shaken up from when Mai had slapped him across the face and when Dartz punished him for ripping her dress by accident. It seemed Dartz's punishment had Yugi the most shaken up, always shrinking in fear before his ruthless stepfather. However, while Yugi was scrubbing the tiled floor in the front room, the sound of the doorbell rang in his ears. Dartz was busy in his study while Mai and Tea were probably doing something in their rooms, or in the study, one or the other. Yugi set the wet cloth on the rim of the bucket filled with soapy water before wiping his wet hands on his white apron to dry them, making sure to move the bucket out of the way. When his hands were dry, Yugi got up from the floor and answered the door, a man in a black suit standing at said door when he opened it.

"How may I help you?" Yugi asked politely.

The man handed Yugi a small package. "This is for Master Dartz, and this is an invitation for him as well." He set the sealed envelope on the package he had already handed to Yugi before walking off.

Yugi closed the door with his back, since his hands were full, before heading upstairs to Dartz's study, though he hated interrupting when he was busy. When the boy reached the study that was near the end of the hallway, Yugi shifted the package over to hold it one hand, using the other to knock on the door just loud enough for his stepfather to hear. "Come in." Was all that was heard moments later.

Grabbing the handle, Yugi turned it before pushing the door open to see Dartz at his desk doing some paperwork while Tea was seated on the couch, reading a book, and Mai was either looking or trying on different jewelry in a large jewelry box she had. "What is it, Yugi? I'm very busy." Dartz had glanced up to see the boy who spoke in a semi-shy tone.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but a package came in for you and some kind of invitation."

Dartz froze for a moment before setting his pen down. "Bring it here." He said.

Yugi obeyed and went over to the desk, handing said items to his stepfather. He set the items down in from of himself, grabbing the envelope first as he quickly cut it open and removed the folded paper inside, opening it before reading through it until something on said paper seemed to catch his attention. "Hmm?"

"What is it, Father?" Asked Mai, though she seemed like she could care less really as she continued with her jewelry.

"It's an invitation to a ball held by the king; the prince is returning home today from his journey of collecting rare Duel Monster cards, and every available man and maiden is to attend."

Suddenly, Mai tossed the jewelry in her hands aside while Tea closed her book and set it down, the girls running up to each other as they started jumping up and down, squealing like little children. "A ball!" Tea cheered.

"And we're invited!" Mai added happily.

While the girls were having their squeal fest, jumping up and down excitedly, Dartz set the paper aside and grabbed the package. He quickly sliced it open and peeked inside, finding a piece of paper along with a huge stack of cash under said paper. Dartz grabbed the note and read through it rather quickly before a devious smirk appeared on his face, until the doorbell suddenly rang again, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I'll get—"

"Come with me, Yugi." Dartz said, not giving Yugi the chance to finish as he got up from his desk.

"Umm, alright..." He said reluctantly before following his stepfather out the room and downstairs to the front door.

Dartz opened the door once he reached it, a man standing behind it as the girls peeked around the corner to see what was going on downstairs. "I have come to retrieve the boy you spoke of, Master Dartz."

"Well, this is him, the nice boy I spoke of." He pushed Yugi forward a bit, who seemed confused as all hell, not understanding what was going on. "He's a very hard worker and always does what's he's told the very first time and does it rather efficiently. I believe you'll make very good use of him."

"Stepfather, what are you doing? What's going on?" Yugi asked, looking very confused.

"Well that package contained a large amount of money from my sells in duel cards, and Duel Disks, and such. So now, I have decided to hire some new servants and have sold you to someone for a very hefty price – I say, you were worth keeping for as long as I did, because they paid a high price just to have you, my boy."

Yugi, and the girls, gasped, tears filling the boy's eyes as he took a couple steps back, shock and disbelief clearly written on his face. "Wh-what!? You _**sold**_ me!? Why!? What did I do wrong!?"

"Nothing, son, your services are simply no longer needed here."

"Why!?" Yugi began to cry and tears rolled down his face. "I don't want to go! I didn't do anything wrong, and yet you still sold me just for new help!? You're cruel and heartless, Dartz! I hate—"

 _ **Smack!**_

Yugi hit the floor hard, harder than when Mai had hit him. Dartz had smacked Yugi across the face, even harder than the girls could ever do, though he was much stronger, so it only made sense. The helpless boy grabbed his cheek that was now on fire, more tears streaming down his face onto his hand. "You don't _**ever**_ talk to _**me**_ like that, you little shit! I don't need you anymore! I got rid of you because you're clumsy, scrawny, and just plain useless! Now get the hell out of my sight, you worthless slave!"

The girls were in total shock until Tea quickly whipped around and ran up to Yugi's room. She searched around frantically throughout the small room until she looked in one of his drawers, smiling as she reached in and grabbed what she was looking for. Yugi, on the other hand, slowly pushed himself to stand, the man at the door leading the boy out of the house and to a carriage that was waiting for him. But before Yugi could get in the carriage, Tea ran past her father and out the door. "Yugi, wait!" She called, the boy turning to see the brunette haired girl running up to him. "Here, take this. If my father ever found it, I'm more than certain he would sell what was inside, so at least take this. I know how important it was to you..."

Using his free hand, Yugi took the golden box and held it close to his chest. "Thank you, Tea..."

She lifted a hand, wiping the tears from his face before lifting his chin as her light blue eyes met his violet purple ones. "Stay strong, Yugi, alright?" He nodded, though it was small, but enough for Tea to see. "Goodbye, Yugi... I wish you luck." Was the last thing she said before walking back into the house and closing the door.

"Come, the king is waiting." The man led Yugi into the carriage before closing the door and getting up front, cracking the reins as the horses took off.

Yugi was silent, the other three servants in the carriage with him talking amongst themselves. After a few minutes, the boy unlocked the lid of the golden box Tea gave to him and lifted the lid to see three items inside: a golden pyramid that had been a puzzle Yugi put together with a silver chain attached from his grandfather, a plastic case containing a deck of cards from his father, and a metal card shaped locket with a photo of Yugi with his mother inside. Yugi slowly closed and locked the box back, his hand still on his burning cheek, but used his other hand to dry the tears in his eyes. After about an hour or so, the carriage finally came to a stop. The door opened and Yugi grabbed his golden box in his lap before stepping out of the carriage with the other servants, or at least he assumed that's who they were from how they were dressed. The four were then led inside the glorious castle and into a rather large room – the throne room to be exact. The walls were white and trimmed with gold, marble floors under them as they walked, and a royal blue rug leading up to the thrones, upon which the king sat with the prince at his side. The king had golden blonde hair and deep red eyes with a beard, but what surprised Yugi was the prince. He looked almost identical to himself, though the prince looked more bold, fierce, and handsome – God, was he handsome – and he had vivid crimson red eyes mixed with a hint of amethyst to Yugi's violet ones. Though, some of his golden blonde bangs also spiked upwards in his hair whereas Yugi's did not, and his hair was trimmed with a deep red rather than violet red.

After a few minutes of talking with the trader, the king finally spoke. "Welcome, all of you. Now then, to begin, you are not slaves, but servants and here, you will be treated as equals – as family. Everyone who works here in this castle is treated like family, and that is how it has always been. However, one of you will have the very special job of becoming my son, Yami's personal steward. You will help him in his usual duties and always stay by his side. Now then, go ahead and choose which of them you would like to be your steward, Yami, my son."

"Yes, father." A chill ran up Yugi's spine when he heard Yami's deep, velvety, baritone voice, though he didn't understand why.

Yami walked down the steps and over to the servants, though he barely took notice to the first three. However, when Yami laid his eyes on Yugi, he was pulled right in, like a fish on a hook. The prince looked over Yugi for a moment before touching his shoulder, making his decision. Yugi looked up at the prince – though barely – getting a closer look at his handsomeness, but at the same time, thoughts raided his mind. What if he was demanding like Mai? What if he was cruel and would abuse him like his stepfather? And what if he would actually treat Yugi poorly when no one was looking? Yugi became terrified of these thoughts as he quietly walked behind Yami, who was leading the boy to his new room. He held his golden box close to his chest as he kept his head down, his hand still on his cheek while trying to hide the tears the threatened to fall from his violet eyes. Suddenly though, Yami had opened a door and led Yugi inside, telling him that this would be his new room before saying he would return shortly with some pajamas for him to get him out of those tattered clothes. When he knew Yami was gone though, Yugi set his box down before throwing himself onto the bed, letting out his uncontrollable sobs he could no longer keep buried inside. Yugi buried his face in the sheets, sobbing and sniffling as he cried loudly, not even noticing someone had come back into the room until he felt a hand gently stroking his hair. The boy gasped as he quickly stood up and backed away only to see Yami before him, seeming to be surprised at seeing the terrified looking Yugi.

"Y-your highness! I-I'm sorry! Do you need something?" Yugi asked in a rush before quickly bowing his head, the boy's entire body trembling violently.

Yami's eyes softened as he walked up to Yugi, placing a hand under his chin to have the boy stand up straight again, catching his tear-filled violet eyes with his gentle crimson red ones. The prince gently placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, having him sit down on the floor as he kneeled in front of the smaller male. Yami then lifted his hand to carefully wipe Yugi's face, or at least the side that wasn't being covered by his hand, before he spoke in a calm and soothing tone.

"What is the matter, little one? I will not hurt you if that is what troubles you. As my father said, we are treated as family here. No one will punish you for simply crying, it is a way of release."

"I-I'm sorry, your highness..." Yugi hiccupped.

Yami shook his head with a tender smile gracing his handsome face. "You have nothing to apologize for, and please, refer to me as Yami. But I must ask, why are you covering your cheek like this? I have noticed you doing this ever since you arrived."

Yugi drifted his eyes away from Yami, not wanting to make eye contact with the prince. "Can you please put it down?"

His hand tensed up as his fingers bend inwards slightly. "It's alright, I will not judge you, I promise. Can you please lower your hand for me?"

Yugi sighed softly before slowly sliding his hand down away from his cheek, but when he did, however, Yami's eyes widened at what he saw. There on Yugi's face was a fading red mark that was starting to bruise on his jaw. "What is your name, young one?" Yami then asked.

"Y-Yugi Moto, your high – I mean, Yami..."

"Yugi, what happened to your cheek? It's very red and beginning to bruise rather harshly. Who did this to you?"

"My..." Yugi tensed up. "My stepfather..."


	3. A Bond We Make

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Sorry to end the last chapter the way I did, but it kept you wanting more, didn't it? Hope so because we're onto another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Bond We Make**

* * *

"My stepfather..."

Yami's eyes went wide with shock as Yugi said this. "What...?" He was in disbelief. Yami just couldn't believe someone would something like this to an innocent person, especially one as beautiful as Yugi.

"He always did things like this to me; I've got the marks to prove it..." He croaked in a slightly hoarse voice.

Yami suddenly got up, causing Yugi to lift his gaze. "I shall return in a moment. I must get you some ice for your cheek. Stay put, alright?" Yugi just nodded before Yami disappeared out of the room.

Yugi just sat there, his cheek throbbing every so often, tears staining his face, eyes puffy around the edges, the whites of his eyes red and bloodshot from his crying, throat sore from all his crying, body aching, and just feeling so drained... However, if there was one thing Yugi feared, it was that if Yami wanted to see his marks, he would be stunned at what he saw, maybe even shun Yugi for it. He didn't want that, and that's why he never showed anyone the marks littering his body, mostly his back though. Yugi hated those marks, each one just another of his horrible past, and they all started after his mother passed away. How he missed his mother... Her gentle hands whenever they wiped his tears away or stroked his hair and back to comfort him, and her sweet voice that would always coo to him, calming the boy whenever he was upset. He missed that, even more after she passed and Dartz's true nature was revealed. In that moment, Yugi felt truly alone as he wrapped his arms around himself. This was his way of comforting, though it felt more like he was holding himself together so he wouldn't fall apart at the seams once again. Yugi wanted to cry, he wanted release, he wanted comfort, but he knew no one was there to do that for him, not now... The boy felt so lost when he was upset, not knowing what to do. His mother always knew, and right now, he wished she was there, comforting him like she always did, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as she gently stoked his arms, back, and hair, letting him cry in her chest or shoulder. He didn't know what to do, something he always hated... Yugi wasn't sure if he should be happy or depressed. What was he to do? He felt so lost, like a wandering child in a maze of emotions he couldn't escape from. Tears slipped out of Yugi's eyes as he began to cry again, softly this time though, trying to suppress his swirling emotions. Suddenly though, his bedroom door opened as Yami came back in, but he didn't notice until the prince sat down in front of him. Yami saw tears sliding down Yugi's face again as he reached over to gently lift his chin, Yugi now realizing Yami had returned. Yami gently wiped those tears from that beautiful face before handing a glass of water to Yugi. He stared at it for a moment before slowly taking it in his grasp.

"Drink this." Yami told him as Yugi hesitantly took the glass from the prince. "You seem very weak, but at least this will help, if only a little..."

Yugi nodded and drank the water, downing almost all of it in one go before handing the glass back to Yami, giving a small "thank you." Yhe prince then lifted Yugi's chin again and grabbed the bag of ice he went to retrieve, gently placing it on Yugi's bruising jaw. He flinched and whimpered softly, Yami quickly apologizing, only to have Yugi wave it off. "Usually no one ever apologized to me... I was always the one to do it, but I guess I had just gotten used to it, that life I had been living for so long..."

"No one should have to live a life of pain and suffering." Yami said a bit sternly. "You have been through so much, haven't you?"

"I don't know about that..." Yugi said, mainly to himself.

"I can see it in your eyes..." Yami noted, catching Yugi's gaze with this comment. "I can see the pain, the hurt, and the agony you have endured for so very long... How could you ever live such a life, Yugi?"

He shrugged a bit, his shoulders slumping. "I didn't have a choice..." Yami was about to say something until Yugi continued. "After my mother passed away from an illness she got, I had no choice but to live with my abusive stepfather and spoiled stepsisters, one more spoiled and bratty than the other... I didn't have anywhere to go, so I had to shut my mouth and take whatever came my way otherwise my stepfather threatened to kick me out, and I knew he would, knowing everything else he's done in the past... He follows through with his threats, and that always terrified me of him..." He said with a sad look in his eyes, seeming as if he would cry again. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't bother you with my past..."

Yami turned Yugi's chin, forcing their eyes to meet this time. "Yugi, you are no bother to me. If anything, I wish to hold you, comfort you in any way I can to ease your hurt and your pain."

"No, you don't need to do that... I'm alright..." He lied, trying to avoid eye contact, but Yami wouldn't let him.

"No, you are not. You are not alright, I can see it in your eyes... You need someone to lean on, that much is clear." He said. "Yugi, I do not know what pain you have endured, though I know it was substantial and it has done a number on you. However, I can also sense when someone is in dire need of comfort, and as of right now and from what I have seen when I returned, you were desperately seeking comfort, but it was too far out of reach." He said as he removed the ice from Yugi's face, the swelling on his jaw having gone down.

Yugi just stared at Yami in shock and disbelief. It was as if he was reading him like a book. Yugi did need comfort, he needed someone to hold him, comfort him, love him, but it has been so long since he experienced that. Has he forgotten what it was like? He didn't know, nor did he care, for in that moment, Yugi threw himself into Yami, clinging onto him like a lifeline. Yami didn't complain though. He just held Yugi, held him close as he gently rubbed his back and stroked his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, just like what his mother used to do whenever he cried like this when he was younger.

" _It's alright..._ " Yami cooed. " _You can cry, no one will hurt you anymore, you're safe here..._ "

As Yugi cried, Yami gently gathered the boy up in his arms and carried him to his own bedroom, making sure no around saw him do this, though it's not like they could really say anything either way. Regardless, once in his own room, Yami managed to quietly close the door before setting Yugi down on his large king sized bed. After a few minutes or so, Yugi was finally able to calm down, or at least compose himself. It was then he gazed up at Yami with his tear-filled eyes, the prince lifting a tender hand to gently wipe his face of those tears before placing a hand on his cheek, giving a warm smile as Yugi leaned into his gentle touch.

"Do you feel a bit better now, Yugi?"

He nodded. "A little... Thank you, Yami... The last time someone comforted me the way you did was my mother before she passed away... It's been eight years ever since she passed, so I was left to try and comfort myself since no one else would..."

"You need not worry, Yugi, for I will always be here if you need a shoulder to lean on. You will no longer have to suffer in silence, I promise."

Yugi nodded again, but gave a small, grateful smile, one Yami thought was the most beautiful on his adoring face. "Thank you, Yami."

"You are most welcome, Yugi..." He smiled warmly. "Now then, let's get you changed into something more suitable to sleep in, shall we?"

Yugi looked down at his clothes when Yami stood up from the bed to get some pajamas for him. "I guess these are kinda tattered, huh...? Though they were all I really had since my stepfather never got me anything else..."

"Then we shall fix that. Here, put these on." The prince said as he handed Yugi a pair of white silk pajamas.

He took the clothing and thanked Yami before sliding onto the floor. As the two undressed themselves, Yugi went to pull his shirt up over his head when he flinched. "Nugh...!"

"Hmm?" Yami looked over to the boy. "Yugi, is something wrong?"

"Oh, umm, no, I'm alright..."

It was then Yami noticed something peeking from underneath his shirt located on his back. The prince walked up to the boy when he gently began to lift the shirt, his eyes widening at the sight before him. "Yugi, remove your shirt."

He sighed softly. " _I was hoping you wouldn't see those..._ " Yugi mumbled before he pulled his shirt off, cringing as he did so, but when the shirt was removed, Yami's eyes damn near popped out of his head, for nothing could have prepared him for what he was faced with.

Littering Yugi's back, chest, and arms were various scars, slashes, cuts, bruises, and burn marks scattered everywhere. It was mostly scars now, except for a new one, but it seems to be nearly healed by now, though it was rather large on his back. This wasn't a cut, not a slash mark, definitely not a bruise, and it sure as hell wasn't a burn mark. No, this was something far worse... It was a whip mark, several to be exact, but they were nearly healed by now. To say Yami was shocked would have to be the understatement of the year. No, if there was a word for what he felt, then that's what you would use to describe it, because no words could tell the emotions Yami was feeling. He was horrified at the sight before him, outraged to see such a thing marring Yugi's once porcelain skin.

"Yugi... What...what has happened to you?"

"Like I told you, my stepfather... He did this to me... If I disobeyed him, broke something by accident, or didn't clean it well enough, he would cut me. If I didn't do something right, he would burn me. If I woke up late, talked back to him, or raised my voice, he would hit me. And if I accidently did something wrong, he would whip me... I've just gotten used to all the punishment he gave me, though one thing I never got used to...was the pain it caused. I always had to put on a smile just to get through the day. I always woke up early and went to bed late... And after mother died, I...became a slave...in my own home." He choked on those words as he grabbed the white, long sleeve, silk button up shirt, slipping his arms through the sleeves before buttoning the front. Once the shirt was buttoned, Yugi turned to face Yami, but didn't make eye contact for he felt too ashamed to. "I can understand if you wanna get rid of me since I'm covered in so many scars... I can—" Yugi didn't get a chance to finish as Yami pulled Yugi forward into a crushing hug, but not enough to hurt him, of course.

"Don't say such a thing... I would never get rid of you all because you are littered in scars..." He said before drawing back to look Yugi in the eye. "Yugi, I will never abandon you, nor will I ever hurt you as long as I live, and I promise to never let anyone else lay a hand on you either otherwise I shall be rid of them. However," Yami paused for a moment. "Yugi, if I am to ever be rid of someone, I need you to promise me one thing. Can you do this?"

"Yes, of course. What is it, Yami?"

"If I am to be rid of someone who has hurt you in any way, you must promise me that if I tell you to do something, you will do so without question. Is that understood? Can you promise me this?"

Yugi nodded. "I promise, Yami."

"I do not wish to have you see such horrors ever again, for you have already been through so much. I do not want you to suffer anymore..."

Yugi felt so touched by those words that without warning, he wrapped his arms around the prince. "Thank you, Yami..."

He embraced the younger male in his strong arms, smiling contently. "Anything for you, little Yugi..."

The two then drew back. "Would you be alright sleeping with me tonight? I would feel guilty leaving you all alone like this..."

Yugi smiled as he gave a nod. "I wouldn't mind at all... I used to sleep with my mother all the time after she would comfort me too..."

"Then I shall have you sleep with me, for I do not wish to leave you alone, not after the hell you have endured."

"Thank you, Yami...for everything." Yugi smiled bashfully, a light blush coating his cheeks that was to die for, or at least for Yami.

He embraced the boy. "You are most welcome, Yugi.

* * *

Yugi's eyes slipped open as he gazed around, finding he wasn't back in his old room at the top of the manor his stepfather lived in. It was then he remembered the events of yesterday, how his stepfather had sold him then he was brought to the castle. But Yugi also remembered the prince, Yami, how he had comforted him last night just like his mother always did before she had passed away. Yugi smiled slightly at the events of last night before he then gazed around the room. The walls were a deep crimson red color trimmed with gold and black, the same colors as the covers and pillows on the king sized bed he was on. There was a very large window with royal blue curtain that were pulled back a bit to allow light into the room; a love seat near the window; a large closet; a bathroom; a Cherrywood dresser; and a Cherrywood shelf filled with various books and Egyptian figures. Yugi slid off the bed as he gazed around the room, when he remembered it wasn't his own – it was Yami's. The boy slipped out of the room and wandered down the hall until he saw his name on a door. Unable to resist his curiosity, Yugi went up to the door with his name on it and grabbed the handle, opening said door. Upon entering the room, he found the walls to be a violet purple color trimmed with gold; a large bed consisting of the purple and gold colors; a dresser; book shelf; closet; shower; love seat; and a large window leading to a balcony, just like Yami's. As Yugi went further into the room, he found a set of neatly folded clothes on the bed, a note on top. He reached over and grabbed the note, reading what had been neatly written on it.

" _"Dear, Yugi, I hope you slept well. I have sent someone to come get you once you have showered and gotten dressed, but I did not want to wake you, so I allowed you to sleep, for you needed it. Once you have finished with breakfast, come see me in the garden._

 _-Yami"_ "

Yugi smiled softly before setting the note back down and going to take a quick shower, though being wary of his healing wounds. Once he exited the bathroom, however, Yugi put on the clothes laid out for him. It had consisted of a pair of black pants; white socks; a black belt; white, short sleeve, button up shirt; and a black button up vest. When Yugi had dressed himself in the clothes laid out for him, there was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing a tall male with scruffy blonde hair and golden brown eyes as he grinned upon seeing Yugi.

"You must be Yugi, right?" He asked in a thick Brooklyn accent.

He simply nodded.

"Just makin' sure; Yami told me you would be in here after you left his room. But anyway, I'm Joey Wheeler and I'm the head and personal servant for the prince's cousin, Seto Kaiba. Since you're all dressed, how 'bout we go get somethin' to eat? You look a bit small, no offense."

Yugi laughed at the comment. "None taken."

"After we eat, the prince said he'd like to see ya in the garden, then maybe later I'll give ya a tour of the castle, unless he gets to it first. Imma probably be busy with Kaiba anyway... But, come on, let's got eat, I'm starvin'! Oh, and don't worry, we get our own place to eat and we won't be gettin' scraps either if that's what you're thinkin'!"

Joey wasn't kidding either. There was a huge table with a bunch of food the servants made themselves and got to eat as much as they wanted! Joey sat down and told Yugi to sit next to him as he put a bunch of food on his own plate, Yugi not putting much on his as the blonde raised an eyebrow. "Not hungry or somethin'?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's not that, it's just that I was never allowed to eat more than everyone else, and I really only got to eat twice a day..." Yugi admitted sheepishly.

"You're kiddin'!? They starved ya!? Well we ain't havin' none of that! Eat as much as ya like! There ain't no rules here as to how much ya can eat!"

"Really?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Course! We're all family here and the king doesn't want his family to go hungry. Eat all ya want!"

Yugi smiled as he nodded, filling up his plate almost as much as Joey did with his. When the blonde saw Yugi had filled his plate up, he smiled proudly. "Thatta boy, Yug! Ya mind if I call ya that? I think it suits ya, ya know?"

"Go right ahead." Yugi smiled while eating a piece of bacon.

Once Yugi had finished with breakfast, Joey told him to go right ahead to see the prince, knowing he was waiting for him. Yugi was unsure at first, wanting to help clean up, but Joey said it was fine and pushed him along after giving him some simple directions to follow so he could find his way. When the boy finally found the garden, he saw Yami, but it looked like he was too busy admiring all the flowers around him to notice Yugi. So taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Yugi went to approach the prince shyly.

"Umm—"

"Good morning, Yugi." Yami greeted, surprising the boy a bit.

"Huh? I thought you couldn't see me..." He admitted sheepishly.

"Oh no, I noticed you, but was curious as to see if you would approach me on your own. I will never judge you, Yugi, and I am aware that you are still very unsure of yourself, however..." Yami turned to face Yugi. "I am here to help you overcome your doubts and fears. Nevertheless, that was not why I have summoned you out here."

"Then why did you, Yami?"

Yami smiled at Yugi's adorable sense of curiosity. "Follow me." He said, walking down the pathway of flowers with Yugi following close behind.

As they walked in silence, Yugi stared in amazement at all the different flowers before him. Lilies, daisies, sunflowers, tulips, roses... You name it because it was all there before him. Yugi was so entranced by all the various flowers as they walked, until one in particular caught his eye, forcing him to stop as he crouched down to get a closer look. It was a rose, but a very rare kind. The rose had brilliant crimson red petals with a beautiful shade of violet in the center of each petal, becoming darker the closer it was to the center.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Yami asked as he crouched down next to Yugi.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Yami, I didn't mean to stop so suddenly." He apologized, but Yami shook his head.

"That's quite alright, Yugi. I was meaning to stop here anyhow. Do you see the colors of the petals on this rose?"

"It's a crimson red on the outside, like you eyes, Yami, and a violet on the inside, like...my eyes."

"Precisely. This is a very rare rose, and that is why I have not picked it simply because it's beauty is so enchanting, therefore, I would like to keep it this way as long as possible."

"Can more not grow?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami with curious eyes.

"No, more can grow, but this one will have to wilt first before then. Because this flower is very rare, once it had wilted away and dies, another will simply take its place. More of this flower is allowed to grow, but only one at a time. Does that make sense?"

"So once this one wilts and dies, the bud in the center will grow in the ground and replace this one, right?" He asked while staring back at the rose.

"Absolutely. If you stop to think about it, it is as if the red is protecting the violet, just as I am protecting you, Yugi." The boy lifted his gaze to Yami's again. "Your duty while you are my personal steward is to stay by my side and in return, I will never abandon you. I will be your friend, and your protector."

"My protector? But isn't it supposed to be the other way around like with your other past stewards?"

"The truth is, Yugi, that I have never had a steward before you. My father informed me that once I had reached the age of sixteen, I was to choose a steward for when I could marry so that I may take his place on the throne one day. However, for three years, I have never found that person, that is until I met you."

"Me? But why me exactly? There isn't really anything special about me."

"That is not true. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew deep down that there was something about you that simply screamed I would need you. You have a sense of kindness and devotion that I have never seen in anyone, except for you. I can only imagine the pain and suffering you were forced to endure, but that is why I want to help you erase all of those painful memories, and to create new ones – ones you will never want to forget." Yami then got to his feet and held his hand out to Yugi with a tender smile. "I ask you now, Yugi Moto, will you be my steward? Will you be my partner, and my light, and stay by my side?"

Tears filled Yugi's eyes at Yami's heart-felt words as he got to his feet and threw his arms around the prince. "Yes! I will be your steward, Yami!" He cried, causing the prince to smile as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Thank you, Yugi..."


	4. Shoulder to Lean On

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Enjoying the story so far? I sure hope so because it's time for yet another chapter! Hint: A new character comes in here. Bet you can't guess who! Till then!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Shoulder to Lean On**

* * *

Yugi had woken up that morning feeling much better. He took a quick shower before dressing himself and meeting Joey in the dining hall. The two greeted each other before sitting down to eat breakfast. Once finished though, Yugi asked to help clean up everything, but told him it was fine and to go ahead and see Yami, who was in his study. It took a while to get to the study – since it was on the other side of the castle, near Yami's room – but once he reached it, Yugi knocked on the door loud enough to hear.

"Come in."

Yugi grasped the handle and took a deep breath before twisting it and pushing the door open, peeking his head in to see Yami at his desk, reading a book with some paperwork at one end. The prince looked up to see Yugi as he smiled. "Good morning, Yugi. Come on in, don't be shy."

The boy smiled as he entered the room, closing the door back. "Good morning, Yami." He greeted as he walked up to the prince.

"I trust you slept well?"

He shrugged. "Sort of..." He seemed saddened by this.

"I would have to assume then something happened?"

"I just had another nightmare, that's all... I get them pretty commonly, ever since my stepfather inflicted his wrath onto me..."

Yami closed the book in his hands and set it down, turning to face Yugi as he grasped one of his small hands, the boy looking up into those deep crimson eyes. "It will be alright, Yugi. I know it is difficult for you to adjust to your new life here, but do not worry, nothing shall happen to you."

He nodded with a small grin. "Thank you, Yami..."

"You're wel—"

 _ **Knock knock knock**_

Before Yami could finish, there was a knock on his door, though it opened before he could respond. He released Yugi's hand that was still in his grasp when a very tall man with chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes, dressed in a white suit with a light blue tie entered the room. He walked up to the desk Yami was at, glancing at the desk to see the stack of paperwork looking untouched along with the book Yami set down. The man seemed a bit unpleased at this sight as he placed a hand on his hip, Yami gazing up at the tall man, though seemed unfazed by his displeased expression.

"Are you stalling again?" The man asked in a deep voice.

Yami smirked slightly. "Whatever would give you that idea, Seto?"

"Because you're smirking, your paperwork looks untouched, and there's a book on your desk. It really isn't hard to put two and two together to understand that you're putting this off."

Yami sighed. "You do need to relax, cousin. Everything will turn out alright, like it always has every other time. It is either that, or you are just naturally stubborn and very impatient."

The man known as Seto scoffed. "Believe what you want, but that paperwork has to get done sooner or later to make sure everything has arrived on time so that we can get ready."

"I am aware of that, but remember who is returning today."

"Don't remind me..." Seto cringed at this. "She is always on my case."

"That is only because of how impatient and high-strung you can be. I would be the same, but I know how to control myself whereas she can get a bit out of hand."

"You don't think I know that? I am related to her, after all..."

"Indeed. Though, if it will settle you down, I will have the paperwork done soon."

"Fine. Just make sure it gets done." Seto said. "Oh, right, I almost forgot, since Joey always does, I hear you have a new steward."

Yami then remembered Yugi was in the room as he gave a grin. "Yes, I do. Seto, this is my new steward." He gestured to Yugi.

The boy gave a smile as he held his hand out. "My name is Yugi Moto. It's nice to meet you."

The brunette took his hand before drawing back. "Pleasure to meet you, Yugi. I'm Seto Kaiba, Yami Atem's cousin." He gestured to Yami this time.

"So you're who Joey spoke of then?"

"That would be the case. Now then, I'd best get back. Joey is most likely wondering where I've gone off to by now. Until then, Yami."

"Yes. I will bring that paperwork to you soon." Yami said before Seto made his lave, the prince letting out a sigh. "I guarantee, Seto is trying to drown me in all the paperwork he gives me..."

"He seems rather calm though..." Yugi commented.

"Only when he is not stressed or drowning himself in paperwork..."

"If you don't mind my asking, what _**is**_ that paperwork for?"

"The ball in a few days."

"A ball?"

"Correct." Yami answered. "My father is preparing it for mine and my sister's honor of returning home safely, as he put it."

"You have a sister?"

 _ **Knock knock knock**_

Both looked up at the door as it knocked for a second time, and in only a few minutes at that. "Come in." Yami said as he began on the paperwork so that he could deliver it sooner rather than later.

"Good morning, Yami." A female greeted as she entered the room.

"Yes, good morning, Hikari. How may I help you?"

Hikari had long, jet black hair with magenta colored ends and golden blonde, spiky bangs, similar to Yami's, some of those blonde bangs going down into the rest of her hair, and her eyes were a violet red rather than crimson like the prince's. She was dressed in a violet, strapless gown, the sleeves being on her upper arms; silver heels; and white gloves on her hands, complete with a silver tiara, an amethyst gem in the center.

"Does our beloved cousin have you doing more paperwork again, dear brother?"

"Not necessarily filling out the paperwork, I am merely looking it over for the ball, and I have been putting it off, so I must do it now due to the fact he stopped by to grumble over it." Yami chuckled at this. "He would like it to be done and delivered back to him as soon as possible.

"Classic Seto..." Hikari chuckled lightly.

"Anyhow, how was your trip, sister? Father informed me that you would be returning today, though not so soon as to this morning."

"It was wonderful." Hikari replied. "I was able to see various Egyptian artifacts, that including a few of those Millennium Items you told me of with Miss Ishizu and her younger brother, Mister Marik. It was quite fascinating and simply wonderful, brother."

Yami smiled at his sister. "Well I am glad you enjoyed yourself with the Ishtar siblings, little sister, though shouldn't you be practicing your dancing?" The prince gave a smirk this time.

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Brother, the ball is not for another four more days, and I don't believe I need to practice for I am still far more proficient in dancing than you are."

"That may be true, though when it comes to that of strategy, I believe I have you out-classed."

The princess smirked at her brother's comment. "Yes, indeed. However, enough about us, who is your darling little friend sitting right next to you." She turned to Yugi, who had sat down in a nearby chair while they had their little banter.

"Oh, yes, my apologies. Hikari, this is my new steward, Yugi Moto, and Yugi, this is my younger sister, Hikari Atem."

"It's nice to meet you, your highness." Yugi greeted in his polite manner, as he always did.

"Yugi, is it?" Hikari pondered over the name for a moment before smiling warmly. "Game. How interesting for such a name, though I believe it suits you nicely. However, please refer to me as Hikari, Yugi. You need not be so formal here, for here in the castle, you are family, as I am sure my father has mentioned." She said as Yugi gave a nod.

"Anyhow, you should be off to inform father of your return." Yami spoke up.

"Yes, I will since I did stop to see you first, brother. I shall be off then. I shall see you soon I hope, little Yugi." Hikari then made her leave.

"She seems nice." Yugi said once she had left.

"She is, though enjoys to tease me every now and then."

"So will she be attending the ball as well then?"

"Indeed. It is in our honor of returning home, though I believe my father had sent out the invitations a bit too soon..."

Yugi chuckled. "My stepsisters were going nuts when they heard about the ball..."

"I can only imagine why..."

"Yeah, but I was never really close to them. I was really only close to my mother before she had passed away..."

"Yes, I too know what it is like to lose a mother..."

"May I ask what happened, Mas – err, Yami?"

"It happened when I was very young, say around ten years of age, I believe. We were at war with the opposing kingdom, and in order to get revenge on my father, they..." Yami sucked in a short breath as he clenched his fists. Yugi saw the prince struggling as he got up from the couch he was seated on and grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if it's too hard. I got too curious..."

"No, it is only right that you know why there is no queen... In order to receive revenge on my father, they eliminated my mother in the dead of night..." Yugi gasped. "My father was furious and filled with great sorrow... In the end though, our kingdom came out victorious in the war..."

Yugi tightened his grip on Yami's hand. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Yami..."

He shook his head. "Yes, but it pales in compare to the pain you have had to endure, and that is why I will ensure you never have to deal with such pain, fear, or sorrow again." Yami placed his other hand on top of Yugi's. "Yugi?"

"Yes, Yami?"

"Would you like to accompany me to the ball?"

He gasped. "Are you sure? Is that even allowed?"

Yami smiled warmly. "I want you to have a wonderful time at such a large event and I would like for you to have the opportunity to enjoy yourself on such a glorious night."

Yugi smiled widely. "Thank you so much, Yami!" He hugged the prince, who gladly returned it.

"You are very welcome, Yugi."

"I would love to go to the ball with you..."

* * *

That night, Yugi was startled awake as he frantically looked around to see himself in his own bedroom that was given to him when he first arrived. Although Yugi had been living at the castle for about a week or so, he was still having these horrible nightmares of his stepfather. He was sat upright, holding the blankets to his chest as he balled them in his fists, every moment of his ruthless stepfather flooding his mind. He could still hear the crack of the whip and feel the jolted pain as it made contact with his bare skin, and he could still hear the sizzle of the hot coals and feel the burning sensation against his flesh. Yugi could still hear the loud slapping sound and feel that harsh sting against his cheek, and he could still hear the eerie slicing sound of the metal as it was sharpened and feel the cold steel blade slice against his bare flesh. Tears rolled down Yugi's face as he curled into a ball, covering his ears with his hands and closing his eyes tightly. He would get cut if he disobeyed his stepfather, or if his broke something or didn't clean a room or an object well enough, burned for not doing something right, hit or beat for waking up late, talking back, or raising his voice, and whipped for doing something by mere accident or just being clumsy, though this punishment was usually the go-to for Dartz, so Yugi had more whip marks than anything else... Yugi began to sob as he wrapped his arms around his legs that were tucked into his chest, and was just about to hide under the covers and cry himself to sleep until something caught his ears.

 _ **Knock knock knock...**_

It was very soft knocking at Yugi's bedroom door. He quickly wiped the tears from his face before sliding out of bed and opening the door to see Yami behind it, a worried and concerned expression on his face upon seeing the tears staining the boy's eyes and cheeks. "Is there something you need, Yami?"

"Are you alright, Yugi? I heard you sobbing on my back to my room."

Yugi lowered his gaze, blinking as more tears slid down his face only to be swiped away with his arm. "I'm fine..."

Yami grabbed Yugi's chin, pushing it up to have their gazes meet, the prince's crimson eyes with the boy's teary violet ones, and one look instantly told Yami that Yugi was everything but fine. "No, you are not... If you were alright, you would not be in tears and trembling the way you are. What is wrong, Yugi? Did you have another nightmare?"

Yugi seemed surprised by this. "How... How did you know that?"

"I have noticed the way you have been acting and become rather distant since you have been here. It seems as though the only conclusion would be these nightmares you have been having you mentioned earlier today."

Yugi looked away from the prince. "I'm sorry... I don't mean to be a bother..."

At hearing the boy say this, Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulder, forcing him to look back up at the prince again as he spoke in a calm and gentle tone. "Yugi, you are no bother to me in any way, shape, or form. I am worried about you because I do not want you to be frightened anymore. Have you always had these terrible nightmares?"

Yugi simply nodded, but what surprised him next was Yami pulling him into a tight embrace. At first, Yugi was hesitant, a deep blush coloring his pale skin, until he leaned his head against Yami's right shoulder, allowing his scent of warm spice tea to soothe him. After a few minutes of silence, Yugi's trembling had calmed down as he wrapped his arms around the prince. However, Yami surprised Yugi further by carefully lifting him up into his arms and carrying him bridal style to his bedroom, just as he did the first night Yugi arrived at the castle, but this sudden act caused Yugi to blush a deep shade of red. Once to his bedroom though, Yami gently laid Yugi down on his bed before lying down next to him, but the boy stared at the prince with fearful eyes, unsure of what was going to happen to him next. Yugi was caught off guard, however, when Yami gently grasped the boy's smaller hand in his own and began to softly stroke Yugi's hair, calming the boy's nerves a bit.

" _I will never hurt you, Yugi, remember? I promised to never lay a hand on you no matter what and to always protect you. You can trust me..._ "

Yugi nodded with a small – very small – smile as he wrapped his fingers around the prince's larger hand before letting his eyes slip closed. Yami then gave a warm smile as he pulled the warm blanket over the two of them. " _You may come to me anytime you wish should you ever need comfort, little Yugi... I will always have a shoulder you can lean upon and open arms to embrace you tightly..._ "

But Yami's words barely reached Yugi's ears for he had already drifted off to a peaceful slumber for once in quite a while, something the boy had longed for in so many years. And for nearly another hour, Yami stayed awake and watched as the young boy slept peacefully, slowly breathing in and out through slightly parted lips. The prince couldn't help but smile as the boy cooed softly; Yugi was simply too adorable for his own good.

 _I do not know of the pain you have been forced to go through, but you will never have to go through it again, not so long as I am around to protect you, my little Yugi..._

" _Mmm... Yami..._ " Yugi moaned very softly as he shifted a bit, pulling Yami's hand closer to his chest.

The prince suddenly blushed a rose pink color, but smiled nonetheless before laying a gentle kiss upon Yugi's forehead. A small smile then tugged at the boy's lips as he slept on, causing Yami to move close to him before allowing his eyes to slip closed as he too drifted off into a peaceful slumber with Yugi – his light – right there by his side...


	5. A Masked Plan

**Pharaess Cleopatra: I seriously didn't want to type today, but I did it anyway and it has brought another chapter, so please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A "Masked" Plan**

* * *

Yugi's slipped open as he blinked a few times before a light blush coated his cheeks. There in front of him was the prince, Yami, still sleeping away. Yugi glanced over and noticed that the hand clock on the nightstand read 5:18 AM, and it was still dark outside as well; this meant Yugi still had nearly three hours before he was supposed to wake up. His eyelids lowered slightly as a very small sigh escaped through his nose, but as the boy lay there, trying to fall back asleep, he noticed how handsome Yami looked when he was sleeping. His very slightly pink tinted lips were parted a bit as he breathed in and out slow and softly. But suddenly though, a cold chill crawled up Yugi's spine, causing him to shiver slightly as he tried to hold it back, but to no avail, failed at this miserably. However, as soon as the boy shivered, Yami had pulled the smaller one into his chest, causing Yugi to blush a shade of deep rose red.

" _If you are cold, Yugi, do not hesitate to come closer to me. I would not want for you to become ill._ "

" _Y-you mean you were awake?_ " Yugi stammered, seeming surprised at this.

" _Once I felt you shiver, I was awoken honestly._ " Yami opened his crimson eyes as a light smirk appeared on his lips.

Yugi quickly buried his face in Yami's chest out of sheer embarrassment, causing the prince to give a low chuckle as he pulled the adorable blushing boy closer to his body. " _You may go back to sleep, Yugi, you deserve it. When you awaken, we shall begin preparations for the ball._ "

" _Yes, Yami..._ " Yugi smiled as he snuggled into Yami, who smiled at the closeness.

* * *

Everyone was rather very busy preparing for the ball, including the prince and his lovely steward. Yugi had already ordered the flowers, ordered the food to be prepared, and found the perfect music to play for the ball, but now he had to go over the very long guest list, something he hadn't been looking forward to. They were rather extensive, but as he looked over the papers, his body suddenly tensed up upon seeing a very certain name – his stepfather's. It was then his fear skyrocketed and his nerves began to spiral out of control, the poor boy feeling as if he was on some kind of emotion roller coaster, and it made his stomach turn into knots in all directions. After he finished going over the lists, though feeling sick to his stomach now, Yugi put them away where Seto could easily find them before heading into his room to try and calm his raging nerves that night. Once he had closed the door, Yugi flopped onto his bed, burying his face in the pillows as he sighed heavily, not sure what to think or feel, though his alone time didn't last for very long as a soft noise – but loud enough for him to hear – rang in his ears.

 _ **Knock knock knock...**_

Peering his head up, Yugi stared at the door for a long moment before sighing, sliding out of bed. But when he opened the door, he was surprised to see the princess and Yami's younger sister, Hikari standing behind his bedroom door. "Princess?"

"Yugi, sweetheart, I have told you once before, please refer to me as Hikari. "Princess" is simply much too formal to be used so often, and you are family here, remember?"

"Yes, I'm sorry..."

She shook her head with a gentle smile. "Nonsense, you are still unsure of yourself, from what I can see. However, may I come in?"

Yugi stepped aside and allowed her in before closing the door back, Hikari seating herself on the boy's bed. "Come here..." She said with open arms.

He obeyed and stood in front of the princess as she gently cupped his face with her soft and tender hands, gazing into his large and innocent violet orbs. "What troubles you so, Yugi?"

"Umm, it's nothing... I'm alright..."

Hikari smiled. "You cannot lie to me, Yugi. For you see, the eyes are the window to the soul, and as of right now, your eyes are telling me that something is troubling you very greatly..." She said in a calm tone, noticing Yugi feeling uneasy. "It is alright, Yugi, you can tell me. Don't be afraid..."

The boy sighed softly through his nose. "My stepfather, he's going to beat the ball with both my stepsisters..."

"Forgive me, but I fail to see why this is so distressing for you..." She said, trying to understand his reasoning.

"He's the one who sold me to the king, and at a high prince too..." Yugi added sadly.

Hikari gasped before pulling Yugi into a tight embrace, causing said boy to blush a shade of rose pink, but he could feel her trembling slightly out of sheer anger. "That is terrible... Why – How could he ever do such an awful thing? It's simply inhuman..."

"He hates me... Ever since my mother passed away after she married him, I had practically become a slave in his home, and he always abused me... He burned beat, cut, and whipped me, sometimes for no reason, or when I did something wrong..."

Hikari held Yugi tighter, trying to settle her anger, though her blood began to boil in pure rage. "I now understand why you do not wish to see him, however, what will you do about the ball? You are going, yes?"

"I'm afraid that if he finds out somehow that I'm here in the castle with the king, the prince, and you, being treated so well, he'll grow angry and want to take me back just so he can abuse me more, or get rid of me so that no one can have me..." Yugi was on the verge of tears at saying this.

"Even so, he cannot. He has made a contract, signing you over to us, as much as I despise admitting this for I detest referring to people as mere objects in the sense of the term. However, please do not misunderstand me, I am not saying that we own you – Heavens no – I am merely noting that you now live here with us by a binding contract, one of which he cannot break or violate, otherwise the consequences could be severe."

"But still... I don't want him to know that a lowly servant is allowed to attend the ball..."

Hiakri pulled away from Yugi at hearing this, pushing his chin up to have their eyes meet as she spoke in a gentle tone. "Don't say such a thing. You are so much more than a mere servant, Yugi. Yes, you are my brother's steward, but you are also family." She said sternly before she saw something shine in Yugi's violet hues. "You love my brother, do you not?"

Yugi's eyes widened at the question. "But how...how did you...?" He let his voice trail off, unable to finish.

"I have seen the way you both gaze at each other, and I can see you are in love with Yami, yes?"

He nodded slowly, causing the princess to smile warmly.

"He is in love with as well, Yugi. Never have I seen Yami so lighthearted and compassionate until you came along. Once you had come to us, it was as if I foresaw his heart swell three sizes. He has never fallen in love with another person so deeply as he has with you, and I am certain he would love nothing more than to dance with you, his light, on the special night of the ball."

At hearing Hikari's touching words, tears formed in Yugi's eyes until he blinked, causing them to streak down his face as the princess gently wiped them away with her thumbs. "B-but how? I d-don't want to be t-taken away from here, H-Hikari... I'm s-scared..." He hiccupped.

Hikari drew Yugi into a gentle embrace. "The dance shall be a masquerade ball, which entails that everyone shall be wearing a mask, therefore, no one will know who is who, including my brother. Though, his hair is the foremost hint, but you both look similar in many ways, so many people might believe that you are my brother instead, meaning you should be safe. I shall make a mask and an outfit for you so that no one will be able to recognize you except for myself and my brother."

"R-really? You would do that...just for me?"

"Of course, sweet little Yugi... Like I have said before, you are family, and if you wish to have the chance to dance with my brother and not have to fear of being discovered, then I will gladly grant you this opportunity."

"Thank you so much, Hikari..."

"Anything for you, sweet and precious Yugi..."

* * *

 _ **Knock knock knock**_

"You may come in." Hikari spoke without looking at the door for she was too engrossed in her sewing.

The door opened as her brother, Yami entered the room, seeing her sister working on something. "Good afternoon, sister."

She set the shirt down she was working on and stood up, walking over to her brother as she gave a warm smile. "Hello, brother. How may I help you?"

"Father has informed me to ask you if you would go see him for a moment. All he informed me of was that it was something to deal with how we should enter the ballroom tomorrow night."

"Alright, then let us be off, shall we?"

He stepped aside as his sister gave a light smirk at the gesture before walking past her brother, who followed closely behind. "You have such wonderful manners, Yami. I do believe you shall be exceptional at the ball."

"I am a prince, if you so recall, so it is my duty to be proper and polite."

"As I am aware, though I do not believe those women will get the chance to see them."

Yami raised an eyebrow when a thought dawned upon him. "Why do I sense that you are planning something, Hikari?"

"Me? Oh, now I would never do such a thing, dear brother. You should have more faith in me." She smirked.

"Is that so? Strange, seeing as I recall you saying such similar words the previous time you planned something for me."

She chuckled lightly. "Yes, but you will enjoy this surprise, Yami, unlike the last one."

"And that sly grin you have upon your face tells me otherwise."

"Believe what you wish, brother, but I can assure you that this time shall be different, I promise."

Yami seemed skeptical. "Now that I ponder over it, what exactly _**have**_ you been working on these past few days?"

She held her index finger to her lips for a moment. "I am no kiss and tell."

Her brother huffed lightly, causing the princess to chuckle again. "Oh? Do I sense frustration?"

"You do realize I dislike surprises, yes?"

"I am very conscious of this, brother, however, I cannot spoil this surprise. It involves someone very special and I have promised that I would not tell you of it."

"And if I were to guess, I would have to say that you had promised my steward something?"

"I say once more, I am no kiss and tell. I suppose you will have to wait until tomorrow night to see my surprise I have in store for you." She gazed at her brother with a smile. "Have faith in me, my beloved brother. You of all people know you can trust me, seeing as you did end up enjoying that surprise I gave you."

Yami sighed. "As you wish... I will not pry and allow you to have your secret."

"Very good. Now then, I do not see why father is having us come to see him over how we shall enter the ball. It is simply for our return, and it seems far too excessive to throw such big fuss over it."

"He is the king though, if you recall, and he has always been like this..."

"Even so, I still find it all to be far too much."

"Yes, as do I, however, when Father's mind is set in stone, there is no changing it."

Hikari merely sighed, realizing this as well. "Yes, I know... He really should seize in making such a big fuss over us though... It is beginning to become overwhelming."

"It is the life of royalty..."

"As I can very well see..." She said as the two continued on their way to see their father, though what Yami is unaware of is the special surprise Hikari is working on for tomorrow night's ball. How will he react?


	6. A Tangled Dance - Part 1

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Hello again everyone! So many things to do and so little time! I will update my other story soon – I hope – if all goes well and nothing tears me apart from the written world! Until then, stay lovely!**

 **P.S. If it seems like you've read something like this before, credit to the original goes to Sister of the Pharaoh, but mine has a dark twist on it. Even so, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Tangled Dance – Part 1**

* * *

"Yugi!" A female called out.

The boy perked up as he turned around to see a girl around his age or so running over to him, looking rather frantic for some reason. When she finally reached him though, the girl leaned over and grabbed ahold of her knees, panting heavily to try and catch her breath, since it looked like she had been running all over the castle just to look for him. Once the girl's panting had seized and she was able to breathe normally, she stood up straight to gaze at Yugi, both around the same height level. The girl that had run over to him, seeming in a panic or something, had chocolate brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders, her thick bangs framing emerald green eyes with slightly tanned skin. "I'm so glad I caught up to you." She said, seeming out of breath. "I've been running all around the castle looking for you, but I'm grateful I managed to find you in this huge place."

"What is it, Mana?" Yugi asked.

"It's Princess Hikari. She told me she would like you to meet her in her chambers – she said it was very important and fetch you right away due to urgency." She explained. "But you must hurry, for the ball will begin very soon and guests shall be arriving."

Yugi nodded with a smile. "Okay, thank you, Mana!" He said before running off to go seek out Hikari.

 _ **Knock knock knock!**_

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Yugi behind it as he peered his head into the room, Hikari giving a warm smile. "Hello, Yugi. I'm glad Mana managed to find you."

"You wanted to see me, Princes – err, Hikari?" Yugi quickly corrected himself, the princess smiling at this.

"That is correct." She closed the book in her hands that she was reading and set it down before getting up from the chair she had been seated in. Hikari went over to her large closet and took something out that was being covered by a black cloak, hiding what was inside as she handed him the article of clothing. "Your costume is complete for the ball tonight."

Yugi took the outfit in his hands and pulled back the cloak that was covering it to get a quick glimpse at the costume before he gasped in sheer awe, the princess giving a warm grin at his enthused reaction. "Do you like it?" She asked. "I hope you do not mind the colors, however, I thought those colors fit best, for they suited your eyes."

"It's amazing! I love it!" Yugi said in excitement before he set the outfit down only to throw his arms around the princess in an embrace. "Thank you so much, Hikari! I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

Hikari's smile softened at this as she wrapped her arms around the smaller boy, returning his embrace. "Nonsense, there is no debt to repay. I only wish the best for you, Yugi. Now you must hurry; the ball will be starting soon so you should quickly get changed before everything is underway."

Yugi pulled away from the princess with a bright smile. "Okay! I'm just going to help Mana and Joey get changed and then I can put the outfit on. But thank you again, Hikari!" The boy then grabbed the outfit and took off, Hikari smiling happily as he made his leave, happy as can be that his night will finally come true.

"You are most certainly going to be in for a wonderful surprise this night, big brother..."

* * *

Yami gazed at himself in the mirror, his sister, Hikari coming up from behind him as she gently placed her hands upon his broad shoulders with a gentle smile gracing her beautiful face. "You look absolutely wonderful, Yami, simply perfect. The guests will take quite the liking to your costume on such a glorious evening."

The prince let out a depressed sigh. "Yes, though it would be even more perfect if only Yugi were to see it this night... I do hope he will be there for I wish to share this with him..." This alone saddened Yami, unsure if Yugi was going to actually show at the ball.

"Fear not, brother, for I am sure that little Yugi shall be there. You worry far too much, Yami." She said. "Calm your nerves."

"Is this true? Will Yugi be at the ball tonight?" Yami asked with hopeful eyes.

"Have faith in me, brother. I made certain the young one will be there to share your beloved dance this night. Trust me, for have I ever steered you astray before?"

"Very well then, sister. I shall trust your word."

"Excellent." She smiled warmly.

Yami's outfit consisted of a crimson red, sleeveless, button up shirt, a couple of them undone at the top; black pants; matching black belt; black dress shoes; red and gold bracelets around his wrists; a black belt-like choker around his neck; and a black cape around his shoulders with a small gold chain loosely attached to either side of the cape on the front. But suddenly, while staring back at his reflection, Hikari held up something for her brother as he stared at it for a moment, his sister giving a grin as she spoke.

"It is a masquerade ball, remember? This mask shall complete your costume for tonight."

He reached out and took the mask in his hands, staring at the object for a long moment. The mask was black and red – the left side being red whereas the ride side was black, merging the colors together in the center. On the left side, there were black swirls and markings while the right had red swirls and markings, though the mask itself was a rather odd shape, not that anyone would really care. Yami turned the mask around and placed it upon his handsome face, a very thin and clear rubber strap around his head to hold said mask in place as not to fall off. He turned to the mirror once more and let his eyes slip open, looking rather amazed that he was nearly unrecognizable, if you don't count his outrageous hair, that is. However, Yami was pulled out of his trance when his sister placed her hands upon his shoulders once more. Hikari had been wearing a violet red gown with a halter neck made of silk ribbon; matching violet red heels; a silver locket around her neck; and her own mask on her beautiful face. The mask she had been wearing was also violet red in color and had black swirls and markings all around the surface.

"Are you ready, brother? It is time for us to appear."

Yami closed his eyes for a moment as he let out a low sigh before gripping the side of his cape, flinging it around just as he turned and headed for the door with his sister close behind, making their way to the ballroom...

* * *

Yugi took a deep breath as he stood in front of the mirror with his eyes closed, wanting to surprise himself when he saw the outfit on for himself. However, when Yugi's violet eyes fluttered open, he gasped in awe and amazement at how dashing and handsome he looked in the outfit Hikari had so graciously made for him simply so he could have this night with his Prince Charming. The costume consisted of a violet, short sleeve, button up shirt that was trimmed with gold; black pants; black and gold belt; black dress shoes; gold and violet bracelets around his wrists; a black and silver belt-like choker around his neck; and a black hooded cape around his shoulders, a gold chain loosely attached to either side as it dangled in front, just like Yami's did. Yugi admired himself in the mirror until he remembered the time. He quickly glanced over to the clock, realizing the ball had already started as he grabbed his mask from off the bed and put it on his small face. The mask itself was gold, mostly around the center, but blended in beautifully with a violet purple near the bottom edges. There were purple swirls and markings on the gold whereas there were gold swirls and markings on the purple surface. As soon as Yugi opened his eyes to see the mask, they went wide with amazement, though he didn't have time to admire it for very long for he had to hurry and get to the ballroom and he made his leave in a haste.

When Yugi finally made it to the ballroom, everyone gasped in awe at just the mere sight of how amazing he looked in that costume. Once Hikari glanced over to get a glimpse o her outfit on Yugi, she gave a proud grin at seeing how well it turned out, and how great he looked wearing those colors – she was right though, for those colors suited him perfectly. Yugi seemed sheepish at all the stares he got as he made his way down the steps, making his way through the crowd when he spotted Yami at his thrown, though he seemed to be rather bored and unimpressed as numerous women came up and introduced themselves. Suddenly though, Yugi's eyes went wide as he not only saw both of his stepsisters, Mai and Tea introducing themselves to the prince, but his stepfather, Dartz as well! Yugi felt frozen in that mere moment before he forced himself to move, heading towards the exit to make his leave right away. However, just as Yugi made his way to the exit of the ballroom, Yami caught him in the corner of his eye, pulling the hood on his cape over his head to shield himself. Just before Yugi could reach the exit though, someone grabbed his wrist as he whipped around to see Yami with a tender smile, which made him relax a bit, but gripped the hood to hide himself. Without a single word, Yami took the boy by the hand and led him to a large balcony where they could be alone. Once the music started to play from the orchestra, the prince took the lead and twirled Yugi all around that balcony.

"I must say, you are quite the dancer." Yami finally commented as Yugi blushed slightly out of embarrassment, though it was hidden by his hood.

"Oh, umm, thank you, your highness..." He said shyly, unsure if the prince knew it was him or not.

"I do believe I have told you my name before, did I not, Yugi?" Yami smiled.

Yugi gasped softly as a blush coated his face. "Uhh, I-I'm sorry, Yami! It's just, I didn't know if you knew it was me or not!"

Yami laughed. "Come now, Yugi, even if I was unable to recognize you, I would still find my way to you no matter what. For you see, you cannot hide from me, my little Yugi because I will always seek out my light." He gave a wink, causing Yugi to blush a deeper shade of red.

Suddenly though, before Yugi could say anything, Yami surprised the boy by spinning him around in a circle, taking him down into a dip as their eyes locked together. As they stayed in this position, the prince lifted a hand, the other to support Yugi, and pulled the hood off of his head, his beautiful masked face revealed to him in the moonlight glow that shined from above. "Your eyes look even more enchanting in the moonlight, Aibou."

"Aibou?" Yugi asked.

"It means "partner," and as I recall, you are mine." Yami quickly brought Yugi back up before pulling him in as their bodies collided, the prince grasping the boy's small waist. " _I was hoping to dance with you tonight._ "

" _I was too, Yami, but..._ " Yugi let his voice trail off.

"Your stepfamily is here tonight and you feared they would attempt to take you away from here if they discovered how well you were being treated, and that you would be allowed to attend the ball."

"How did you...?" The boy lifted his gaze up to meet Yami's.

"Hikari explained everything to me."

"Oh, right..." He let his gaze trail away.

"Yugi..." Yami pushed the boy's chin up so that he could gaze into his violet hues. "I would never allow them to steal you away from me, no matter what may come. They would have to get through me in order to get to you if they wished to do such a thing, but I would never allow anyone to take you, willingly I should say."

Yugi smiled at hearing Yami's kind words before he leaned his head against the prince's shoulder, letting his eyes flutter closed. " _Thank you, Yami..._ "

The prince embraced the boy tightly in his arms, taking in Yugi's rich scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms. " _Anything for my Aibou..._ "

Hikari gave a warm smile as she saw the two finally sharing the dance they both have been wanting for quite some time before she began to head through the crown when someone suddenly stopped her. "Princess Hikari!" Mai exclaimed, looking even tackier than ever, if that was even possible... "It's so great to finally meet you! My name is—"

"Mai Valentine, the eldest daughter of the wealthy merchant, Dartz and sister to Tea Gardner. I have heard much about you and your family..." She said, sounding unimpressed.

"Yes!" Mai smiled.

"Well, whatever it is you wish to say to me, I am not interested. One glance at you and I can already tell your heart is clouded in nothing but pure darkness, which I intend to have no part of. Good evening, Miss Valentine..." And with that, she walked away, leaving a very stunned Mai.

However, as Hikari made her way through the crowd, she suddenly caught the eye of someone – someone she thought was very familiar. Her eyes went wide as her whole body was frozen stiff at seeing her older brother's childhood best friend, here at the ball tonight. This male had spiky jet black hair with streaks of gold, though his hair was shaped similar to that of a crab, thick bangs framing deep, cerulean blue eyes. The raven haired male was dressed in a black, long sleeve, button up shirt that wasn't fully buttoned all the way, like Yami and Yugi's, and was tucked in as well; royal blue pants; black and silver belt; blue overcoat that was open and trimmed with silver; and a mask upon his handsome face. The mask he was wearing was all blue, silver swirls and markings covering the blue surface. But suddenly, both him and Hikari locked gazes for a mere moment as a soft gasp escaped her lips, quickly turning around as she ran towards a nearby balcony, placing her shaky hands on the railing due to her stunned state.

 _It's not possible! That cannot be him! I was certain he left the kingdom several years ago when we were still children... Could that man really be him though?_

"Hikari?"

The princess gasped as she whipped around to see said man standing before her. He slowly reached up and grasped his mask, however, when he removed it, Hikari's eyes went wide with shock. She couldn't believe who it was under that mask, and was in complete shock and disbelief. It really was him, the man she had never forgotten ever since they were children.

"Impossible... Is...is that really you...Yusei?"


	7. A Tangled Dance - Part 2

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Sorry, did I end that on a poor note? Well, here's the rest! Oh, and there's a little Joey/Seto in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Tangled Dance – Part 2**

* * *

"Impossible... Is...is that really you...Yusei?"

He gave a nod as Hikari removed her mask from her face, going up to the male, though still in shock and disbelief. "Yes, Hikari, it's me, Yusei..."

Tears brimmed her violet red eyes as she threw herself into the male. "Oh, by the Egyptian Gods! I was to believe you perished during the war!"

"No, I didn't, but my father did..." He said sadly.

Hikari pulled away from Yusei to stare into those ocean blue orbs she fell head over heels for as she wiped the stray tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry, Yusei... But please tell me, when did you return to the kingdom?"

"Nearly a month ago, and I'm staying with the king of your neighboring kingdom at the moment."

"Do you mean King Jack Atlas and Queen Carly?"

"Yes. I've been staying with Jack and his steward, Crow Hogan with my younger sister, Kairi. You remember her as well, correct?"

She gave a nod. "Yes, I remember her, but why did you not tell me of your return much sooner?"

He let his eyes trail away from her gaze. "Because I was unsure if you had remembered me or not..."

Hikari lifted her hand, gently placing it on Yusei's cheek as he gazed back at her, grasping her tender hand in his own. "Yusei, I may have only been a mere child, but regardless of that, you were not only my very close friend, but also my first love. I could never forget the one who held a special place in my heart. Once you had made your leave after my mother's death, I could only ponder over you every waking day all those years... I have never forgotten about you, Yusei, nor will I ever..."

The raven gripped Hikari's hand tightly in his own before quickly wrapping her up in his strong arms of his, holding her close. "I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner..." Yusei said before he suddenly drew back, surprising Hikari as he placed his mask back upon that handsome face of his before holding an outstretched hand out to her, the other behind his back. "Princess Hikari, might I have this dance with you so that I may be your prince, even if for just this one night?"

Hikari smiled warmly as she too put her mask back on before gently placing her hand in Yusei's larger one. "You are already my prince, Yusei, you need not dress like one for you have already stolen my heart..."

Yusei smiled as he pulled Hikari in. "And you have stolen mine in return, my dear princess."

The two then began to dance once the music began again, Yusei twirling Hikari around that balcony. As they danced though, both seem very happy and content in each other's arms, glad to have finally been reunited once again after so many years of being apart...

* * *

Joey walked around the ballroom through the crowd aimlessly, trying to figure out what he should do. Joey's outfit consisted of a red, long sleeve, button up shirt, some of the buttons undone; black pants; black and red belt; black dress shoes; a black overcoat that was open; and a black tie loosely around his neck. The mask on his face was all red with black swirls and markings all over its surface. As he walked, the blonde male would get glances from the other women, though each glance he did get only seemed to sadden him more... He didn't want to dance with any of the other women there, for he just didn't seem to like the thought of that – dancing with another woman. How could he? He knew what he wanted, but knew he couldn't have it either. There was only one person he truly wished to dance with, though he couldn't seem to find him the entire night, not that he would likely get what he wanted even if he did find the one he wished to see. Soon enough, Joey let out a low sigh as he found himself on a vacant balcony, walking up to the railing. He folded his arms on said railing before leaning his chin on them, letting out another low sigh. If only he could, though he was just a steward, so why would he want to dance with someone as low class as he? It didn't matter, for Joey simply wanted to leave, not wanting a reminder of something he knew he couldn't have, but desperately wanted.

" _He'd never dance with ya, Joey... You know that... You're just his steward, nothin' more, though an argument could be made for less..._ " Joey muttered to himself.

"Hey, Wheeler."

"Ehh?" Joey stood up straight and turned to see who called out to him from behind, a man before him. "Yeah, that's me. Do ya need somethin'?"

"Oh, come on, Joseph, don't you recognize me, or maybe it's the fact that you're simply too dense to realize the simplest of things, is that it?" The man smirked.

"Ehh!? Who are _**you**_ callin' dense!?" He exclaimed.

This man insulting the blonde had short, chocolate brown hair that framed piercing light blue eyes. He overall seemed to have a strong aura about him, though an argument could also be made to say it was also very harsh and cold, but when he looked at Joey, it wasn't like that at all and instead, something different. It was more warm and content, you could say, though the question was, why only him? Why would this man gaze at Joey with such warmth and contentment the way he did? The blonde couldn't figure that out, what made him so special to get that look from someone, especially someone as handsome as this man was. This man was wearing a light blue, long sleeve, button up shirt; white pants; white and black belt; white dress shoes; a white overcoat; royal blue tie around his neck; and a white cape around his shoulders. The mask of choice upon his gorgeous face was light blue in color, royal blue swirls and markings covering its surface. Suddenly though, the man reached out and grasped Joey's wrist, yanking him forward as their bodies collided, the man wrapping his free arm around the back of the blonde's waist as his cheeks darkened a shade of rose red, this alone causing the brunette man to chuckle in a husky tone.

"You're face is almost as red as the mask you're wearing, Mutt."

Joey turned a darker shade of red at this comment. "Shut it! I'm not a mutt!" He scolded.

The man chuckled again. "You really are clueless, aren't you? But tell me, is that really any way to speak to your _**master,**_ Joey?"

"Ugh!?" Joey gasped.

The man released Joey's hand and reached up to grasp his mask, removing it as he opened those striking sky blue eyes, which made the blonde's golden ones widened in shock. "K-Kaiba, I'm sorry! I didn't – mmph!?"

Joey was suddenly cut off as Kaiba crashed his lips onto his own, the blonde male turning an even darker shade of rose, blushing up to his ears now. When they parted, the male known as Seto Kaiba gave a chuckle with an amused smirk. "Heh... You know, you look kinda cute when you blush that color red, Joey."

"Ehh!?"

Seto chuckled once more as Joey turned his gaze away out of sheer embarrassment. "Sorry... I just didn't think you would show up, or you'd rather wanna dance with one of the other girls..." The blonde admitted sheepishly.

"Joey, I'd rather be here with you rather than those shallow women."

"Huh?" Joey lifted his gaze to stare into Set's azure orbs. "With me? But...why?"

"Because you showed me what it's like to care about someone, other than myself, of course. I would take that over someone who only cares about materialistic items any day. I want to spend this night with you, and you alone..."

Joey's eyes softened at his master's words. "Seto..."

At first, Seto was a bit surprised, because Joey hadn't called him by his first name in so long, considering he always had to be formal and polite in his presence, so he only referred to him by his last name. The brunette gave a grin as he suddenly drew away from the blonde, placing his mask back upon his face with a hand extended and the other behind his back, this gesture alone making Joey understand what was going to happen next until the brunette spoke. "May I have this dance, Joey Wheeler?" Seto grinned.

Joey smiled widely as he nodded, gladly taking Seto's outstretched hand in his own as the taller male pulled the smaller one close. When the music began again, Seto spun Joey all around that balcony, the blonde happier than ever for he finally got the chance to dance with the one person whom he longed to be with all along, even if he wouldn't dare say it aloud...

* * *

Yugi felt weak in the knees as Yami carefully led the boy to his room. When they arrived at the prince's room, Yami opened the doors and helped Yugi inside before closing them back again, tuning out everything to leave nothing but silence. Gazing back at the boy, Yami saw how tired Yugi was, what with all the preparations on top of all the dancing they had done, he would be surprised if Yugi _**wasn't**_ worn out by now. The prince reached in his drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas he knew would be too big for Yugi, though they would work just as good as he handed them to the boy. "Here you are, Yugi, put these on."

"But aren't these yours, Yami...?" Yugi asked in a tired voice while rubbing one of his eyes, letting the other arm dangle lazily.

"Yes, but you are very exhausted. I will not make you go all that way back to your room, so you may sleep in here tonight, if you are alright with that, of course."

"Are you sure...?" Yugi yawned cutely, causing Yami to chuckle at the boy's adorableness.

"Yes, Yugi, I am sure. Please put these on and I shall return very shortly." Yami said before leaving the room after handing Yugi the pajamas.

Yugi waited a few long moments before he began to slowly strip out of his costume. Once undressed, he neatly folded the outfit up and set it down on a nearby chair, Yugi then dressing himself in Yami's slightly oversized pajamas. Once dressed though, Yugi lazily held his arms up as the ends of the sleeves dangled, hiding his hands completely; guess he really _**was**_ small... Suddenly though, as Yugi let out another soft yawn, the bedroom door opened, the prince entering again. Yugi stopped his yawn short to see Yami, who gave him a gentle smile, Yugi returning it with a tired one. But the boy waited patiently as Yami removed his outfit and folded it up neatly, setting it down next to Yugi's before dressing himself in a pair of pajamas. Once clothed, the prince aided Yugi into the king sized bed, both crawling under the covers, but before Yugi could curl up into a ball to fall asleep in, Yami wrapped an arm around his small waist and drew the young one into his body. Yugi blushed slightly at first before snuggling into Yami's chest as his eyes began to feel rather heavy.

" _Thank you for tonight, Yami... I had a lot of fun at the ball with you..._ " Yugi mumbled in a tired voice.

" _You are most welcome, Yugi, and thank you for allow me the chance to dance with you. Now then, rest, for you rightfully deserve it..._ "

Yugi nodded tiredly as his eyes fell closed, the boy drifting off to sleep in mere minutes. Yami gave a tender smile to the sleeping boy as he drew him closer before he too fell victim to a peaceful slumber with his precious little Yugi wrapped in his arms...


	8. Change of Fate

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Yeah... I'm probably going to make some of you cry and some of you hate me because this chapter is gonna get pretty dark... Try to enjoy anyway! *Whispers* Don't worry, it'll get better, I promise. Ciao! *Winks then dashes off***

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Change of Fate**

* * *

Yugi's eyes slipped open as the first thing he noticed was the warmth around him, the second begin the oversized pajamas on his small body, and the final thing he noticed was the fact that he was wrapped up in Yami's strong arms. The boy let out a contented sigh through his nose when the events of last night flooded his mind, making him smile slightly, until a deep voice rang in his ears, catching his attention. "I see you are awake now."

Yugi nodded with a light grin.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

He gave another nod. "Yes, I did. I've never been to a dance like that before, since I was kinda locked up in Dartz's home, so it was wonderful being able to attend, though I think it was much more enjoyable since I was able to share a dance with you, Yami."

"I am glad because I too enjoyed our dance together last night, Yugi." He said. "However, I do believe we should get up before it gets much too later, otherwise my father comes in searching for me."

Yugi gave a nod as the two climbed out of bed. The both went to go take quick showers before dressing themselves, the boy entering Yami's room once he was finished to find the prince just finishing with dressing himself. He turned as he did the last button on his shirt, leaving the top part open as not to confine himself, unlike Seto, and gave Yugi a gentle smile, which he gladly returned. When Yami did the final button he wanted, he walked up to the boy, who was a bit shorter than him as Yugi spoke. "So, what is it we have to do today, besides maybe clean up the ballroom?"

"Actually, I was—"

 _ **Knock knock knock!**_

"Hmm?" Both hummed as they directed their attention to the double doors of Yami's bedroom.

"I wonder who could that be?" Yugi pondered aloud, mainly to himself though.

"I am not sure..." Yami said. "Though judging by that knock, it sounded rather urgent." He walked up to the door and pulled it open to see Hikari's steward, Mana behind it, though she was out of breath as she panted heavily and looked very flustered and upset about something. "What is the matter, Mana? You look very unsettled. Has something happened for you to come seek me out?"

Mana swallowed hard as she stood back up, breathing somewhat normally again. "Master Yami, it is the princess!" She exclaimed, and Yami could feel his heart drop and stomach tighten at hearing something about his sister. "She suddenly collapsed in the garden this morning, but I believe she has been poisoned!"

"What!? By who!?"

"I'm not sure... I had the guards aid me to help her up and she is in bed now. However, she is very weak and in much pain, so please, you must come quickly! I beg of you!"

"Yugi, come with me at once!" Yami ordered as he gave a nod. "Please take me to my sister at once, Mana!"

"Yes! Follow me, hurry!" She said as she led the way.

Yami snatched Yugi's hand, practically dragging him along as the three ran down the halls of the castle to the princess' bedroom. However, once they reached Hikari, it was all but a pleasant sight, one that made Yami stop dead in his tracks and his heart drop once more. Hikari lay in her bed, her face pale with a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, coughing every so often before cringing in pain, low whimpers escaping her lips as she would grip her chest. Yami was instantly by her side as he grasped one of her weak hands in his own, kneeling down on one knee beside her. Never in his life had he felt so much fear and dread ever since his mother had passed away, and the last thing he wanted now was for his sister to leave him too. However, he knew she wouldn't, for she was much stronger than people give her credit for, so she wasn't going down without at least a fight first.

" _Hikari, my dear sister, can you hear me?_ " Yami called softly.

The princess twitched before her eyes slipped open, giving her brother a very weak smile to try and put up a strong front. "B-brother..." She croaked, glancing over to see Yugi standing next to the prince. "Y-Yugi... Nnn...!" She flinched as pain shot through her body, as it often would, quickly gripping her chest.

"Hikari!" Yami gasped as he sister began to cough violently. "Mana, I need you to pursue a close friend of mine at once!"

"Yes, sir, but which one?"

"The doctor's son. If I am not mistaken, he is held in the neighboring kingdom just a ways away."

Mana quickly nodded. "Right away, sir! I will return as soon as I can!" She said before taking off.

"Sister, please tell me, who has done this to you?"

"A b-boy, I believe... H-he had hair a-as white as sn-snow and d-dark brown eyes, how-e-ever, I saw something d-dark within those e-eyes of his..." Hikari managed to choke out. "H-he was one of the n-new servants, I b-believe..."

"Bakura!" Yugi suddenly gasped. "I'm sure I know him!"

"Guards!" Yami shouted, the door swinging open as he got to his feet to confront them, though there was a dark glint in his eyes, one of rage and anger.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Search for the servant by the name of Bakura and bring him to me immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Mana ran through the halls of the castle and out the front gate, quickly going to find her horse. She removed it from the stables and hopped on the saddle, cracking the reins loudly as the horse howled before dashing off at quick speeds. She would crack the reins every so often, trying to go faster so she could hurry and make it to the other kingdom. However, when it finally came into view, she smiled joyously before cracking the reins again. Upon approaching the castle, Mana quickly leaped off the saddle and tied the reins to something before dashing up to the gates, until the guards stopped her, causing her to gasp before growling. She had to get through to find Yusei as soon as she could, and those guards were standing in her way as she gave a low growl and a raging glare.

"I do not have the time for this! Please move aside! Prince Yami has sent me to fetch someone for the princess is in dire need! She is sick in bed and will die soon if I cannot get Yusei Fudo at once! Please move aside immediately! This cannot wait!" She shouted urgently.

The guards nodded, having recognized her before as they moved aside, Mana giving a smile. She quickly thanked them before dashing inside, heading for the throne room to find either Jack or Yusei. When she saw King Atlas, a tall blonde man with amethyst eyes, talking with someone, she ran up to him, knowing he might be able to tell her where Yusei was. "King Atlas!" She called.

"Hmm?" He turned his gaze to see Mana running up to him. "Yes, how may I assist you, Mana?" He asked in a thick Australian accent.

She leaned over and gripped her knees, panting hard to catch her breath before she looked up, Jack instantly seeing the worry and concern dawning her small face. "This is very urgent! I need Yusei Fudo at once!"

"Has something terrible happened?"

"Yes! I believe Princess Hikari has been poisoned, for she collapsed in the garden this morning, and she will die soon if I cannot get her help right away. Where is Yusei? I need him to come with me at once."

He nodded. "Follow me, quickly." He said, leading Mana along though the halls until they stopped at a door, the blonde knocking rather harshly. "Yusei, this is urgent. I need you at once."

Within seconds, the door opened as Yusei came into view. "Is something wrong, Jack?"

"Mana needs you to go with her at once."

"Why, what has happened?"

"The princess has collapsed and is very ill." Mana spoke up. "She is as pale as a ghost and is in great pain. I believe she was given a high dose of poison in her tea this morning, but I had not made it, though it is the only explanation I could come up with for this to make sense. She will die soon if we cannot get her help right away. Please, you have to help her! She cannot die, Yusei, please! I beg of you!" Mana clasped her hands together over her chest, gazing up at the raven with pleading eyes.

He was in total shock, to say the least, of course, but quickly nodded as he grabbed a bag he always kept with him and exited the room. "Let us make our leave right away. I have something that should help her with this kind of situation. Do you know what type of poison it is?"

"If I am correct, this one has been causing severe muscle pain, violent coughing, pale skin, and her body temperature has skyrocketed. However, and I am not a hundred percent on this, but if she doesn't get help as soon as possible, it will result in paralysis and her respiratory system will shut down, ending her life."

Yusei growled. "Hemlock..." He said bitterly. "It's untraceable and can come in liquid form if enough is made, but only in small quantities. However, if even a little is ingested, it can cause death in a short amount of time."

"How long does she have then?"

"If I can't get her the antidote she needs within the next hour, it will already be too late and she will die. When did she collapse exactly?"

"Not even two hours ago. It happened just this morning while she was in the garden after having her morning tea. Someone must've put it in there while I was tending to something else."

"We must hurry then. The paralysis will take effect soon, and if that happens, I won't be able to spare her life."

"Let's hurry then!" Mana said as the two hopped on their horses and took off for the castle.

 _Hikari... Please hold on for a bit longer... I will be there soon, I promise. I won't let you die, not yet..._

* * *

"Master Yami!" Mana called, running into Hikari's room with Yusei close behind. "I have returned with Yusei Fudo as you have asked for."

"Thank you, Mana." Yami said as he turned to Yusei, who got on one knee and bowed his hand, a hand over his chest.

"Your highness..." He said in a formal manner.

"Please rise, there is no need for such formality." Yami said as Yusei slowly got back on his feet, being slightly taller than the prince. "You need not bow before me, dear friend, for we are too close for such needless greetings."

"My apologies, I did not wish to disrespect you, that's all."

"Nonsense." He replied. "You will never show me disrespect. However, as of now, I am in dire need of your assistance."

"That is why I have come, Yami. I heard of what has happened and came as quickly as I could."

"It is about my sister... We are to believe she has been poisoned and is growing weaker with each passing second. Is there anything you can do to aid her?"

"Of course. I will do anything to save Hikari at all costs."

"Thank you, Yusei."

"Anything for your sister, and my first love." He said before going over to Hikari's bedside as he gently felt her forehead, finding it burning hot while examining the rest of her current state. "She is very weak... I have seen conditions like this before, so I am sure she was poisoned by something known as hemlock."

Yugi suddenly gasped. "No way... That's one of the deadliest poisons ever."

"You know if it, Yugi?" Yami then asked.

"Yes, I do... I have seen it used on people before, whether it be in its original plant form or liquid, but it is all but pleasant either way. It is a slow and painful experience, or at least slow enough to cause the person to writhe in agonizing pain..."

"He's right. It doesn't look like she was given a very large dose, but it was enough to put her in this kind of state. The paralysis hasn't taken effect yet, but it will soon, so I need something for her to easily ingest so that I may add the antidote to cure her."

"I will go make Mistress Hikari's favorite soup then." Mana said.

"I'll help you prepare it, Mana." Yugi offered with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Yugi. Now, let us hurry. You both will stay here with the princess and we shall return shortly." The brunette girl said before dragging Yugi along.

After around fifteen minutes or so, both Mana and Yugi had returned with a hot bowl of French onion soup. Yusei grabbed the antidote for the poison, which was contained in a small bottle, and poured it into the soup before helping Hikari sit up as gently as he could, despite the agonizing pain she was in as he started to feed her. When Hikari had finished with her soup though, Yusei handed the bowl to Mana before carefully laying her back down, covering her with the blankets again. "She should be better by morning." Yusei said. "I gave her a high dosage of the antidote, and because it's so fast acting, it should take affect overnight."

Yami gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you for everything, Yusei." He thanked. "If you wish, you may stay here to look after my sister for the night."

Yusei bowed his head. "It would be my pleasure, Yami."

Yugi and Mana headed back for the kitchen as they cleaned up the mess from making the soup, however, as they finished, Yugi noticed something on the counter. He dried his hands and walked over to the object to find a rather small bottle, a white label on it with something written on the white paper he couldn't see, a small cork in the top, acting as the cap, and a dark purple, almost black liquid inside, filled just above the halfway point. He grasped the bottle and turned it to see what was written on the label, when his eyes widened. There written on that white paper wrapped around the clear bottle was the word "Hemlock" in large red lettering. Yugi almost dropped the bottle when he read that, until he remembered it was made of glass, and had to show this to Yami at once. Mana noticed his loud gasp when he reacted as she went up to him, a concerned look on her face. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a calm tone, though concern faintly heard within it.

"Yugi? Is something wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost..."

He shakily turned, holding the bottle in his grasp up with a trembling hand as Mana's eyes too widened upon seeing the large, red lettering. "Hemlock!? What is that doing in here!?"

"I-I don't know? I just found it there after I finished cleaning." Yugi quickly explained.

Mana then growled. "Bakura must've left it! Come on! We have to show this to Master Yami at once!"

"Right! Let's go!" He said as the two dashed off, heading back for Hikari's room.

However, as the two were running, someone suddenly tripped both of them, causing the pair to fall face first into the carpet with a low _**'thud.'**_ They grunted upon impact of the floor, though before they could get up, someone had grabbed the backs of their clothing from behind and yanked them to their feet. The two went to see who it was when an arm was wrapped around their throats, holding them in place. "Go for the princess' room, now." A strange English voice sounded behind them.

"Who...who are you!?" Mana exclaimed as she struggled to free herself, but the arm around her neck suddenly constricted, causing her to gasp. "Nugh!?"

"Keep squirming like that and it will only get worse for the both of you, now go. I will not ask again."

The two servants slowly gazed back, but only slightly to get a glimpse of who was holding them captive, their eyes widening. "Bakura!" They both gasped until the arms around their necks constricted again, causing them to gasp out. "Ahh!" They choked.

"I said move, unless you want to just make this easy and be strangled right now!" He shouted. "Go to the princess' room, and do not make me ask once more or you will suffer." The two stared at the silver haired male for a moment before simply obeying, heading to Hikari's bedroom as not to make the situation worse than it already was.

 _ **Knock knock knock!**_

"Huh?" Both Yami and Yusei turned to the door at the sudden knocking before it swung open, their eyes widening. "Mana! Yugi!" They shouted.

"Yami!" Yugi gasped. "Nugh!" The arm around his neck tightened again, choking him as Yami gasped.

However, the prince's shock was soon turned to that of rage as he glared once he saw who was holding them prisoner, a sinister look on the captor's face. "Bakura... Release them both at once!" He ordered.

Bakura snickered before throwing Mana forward. She stumbled as Yusei quickly ran and caught her, the girl panting while holding her sore throat. Turning his attention back to Bakura, Yami glared again, baring his teeth a bit as he let out an angry growl. "Release Yugi immediately!" He ordered again, louder this time.

"I don't believe I can do that, your highness, for little Yugi here will be coming with me."

"No! You cannot take him! Yugi lives here now and no one is to take him from his home!"

Bakura chuckled sinisterly. "Yes, I am aware of this, however, Master Dartz has something very special planned for him."

Yugi gasped. It felt as if time had stopped as that name echoed in his mind over and over again. "N-no..." He breathed. "No! Don't take me back! Please don't take me back to him! I beg of you! Please don't! _**Please!**_ " Tears began to stream down Yugi's face as he struggled violently in Bakura's arms. "Don't take me back! _**Yami!**_ " As the boy struggled violently, the glass bottle with poison still in it dropped out of his hand, hitting the carpet.

"Unhand him at once, Bakura!" Yami roared. "If you refuse, I shall personally set out and pursue you myself, then you shall endure pain and suffering far worse than that of what Yugi ever has! Release him!"

Everyone looked shocked, even Yusei, for this was one side of Yami he never showed anyone, until today. However, this threat didn't seem to faze Bakura one bit, though little does he know Yami does not make idle threats. No, he carries out any and every threat he so dare to make, so when Yami says he's going to make him suffer far worse than what Yugi ever has, he very well intends to keep that promise. When it comes to the prince, you don't try to take what is close to his heart, otherwise you're just playing with fire, and Bakura will soon find that out the hard way that when he plays with fire, he's just gonna get burned. This is just one battle you don't want to start, but it seems Bakura has engaged a war instead. By the Egyptian Gods, this cannot end well, for anyone...

"Yes, well, as much as I would enjoy to stay and chat with you, my master gets very angry if he is kept waiting too long, so I must be on my way now."

"NO!" Yugi screamed. "Don't take me back, please!" He begged and pleaded, but it seemed they weren't heard, for Bakura just simply didn't care.

"If you ever wish to see your precious little Yugi again, meet Master Dartz in five days from today at his manor at sunset, and come alone."

"And how can I be sure you will not end Yugi's life before then?" Yami hissed.

"Master Dartz has told me specifically to inform you of this offer, for he has made it himself, therefore, your precious steward shall stay alive for the time being, but you'd best hurry and come up with a plan before it is too late. Until then, however, I shall bid you all a farewell. Say goodbye, Yugi."

"No! Please don't!" Yugi screeched, tears soaking his face.

" _ **Yugi!**_ " The boy froze at hearing the deep voice of the prince. His head was down, and Yugi could tell he was trembling in pure anger and pain, though he still lifted his gaze. Tears brimmed Yami's crimson eyes as he stared back into those tear-filled violet ones, which only made him hurt more. "I will come for you, I promise. Please, I need for you to be strong one final time and hold on for a little while longer. As much as it pains me to say this, I need for you to keep your spirit and trust in me. I _**will**_ return you home, Yugi, I swear this on the Egyptian Gods and on my very life... Please...keep strong, for me..."

Yugi stared at the prince for a long moment before slowly nodding, seeing the truth shine in Yami's crimson eyes with tears that threatened to fall. "O-okay..."

Yami smiled weakly for a brief moment. "Please hold on... I will not let you perish, not by that man's hands... I promise to return you home as soon as I can... Just, please...do not lose your spirit, or your trust in me..."

"I-I won't... I t-trust you, Yami, l-like always..." Yugi gave a weak smile, causing Yami to gasp and his heart wretch and Bakura dragged him off, leaving the prince to his rage and misery...


	9. Burning Rage

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Me again! Sorry about the sad and messed up chapter, but I'm a very sick and twisted person, therefore, I like things that are dark and hellish, and I will wear that like a badge, by the way. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! Till then!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Burning Rage**

* * *

"Son of a Slifer!" Yami cursed as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, nearly creating a hole in it due to the amount of force.

"Yami, please calm down." Yusei tried to reason. "Violence will not get you anywhere, and it sure as hell will not bring Yugi back, as much as I dread admitting this..."

"I know..." Yami said in a shaky voice, those hot tears sliding down his face. His body trembled, anger, rage, and pain making his blood boil, sending his emotions on a roller coaster and his heart in a dark hole that seem inescapable. "However, I vowed to protect Yugi, to never let anyone steal him away so easily, and yet, I could not even accomplish that... I was a fool to have let that slip by so easily... I was a fool for not fighting for him!" He slammed his fist into the wall again.

"I realize that you are upset, but we will get him back, that I can assure you of, however, as much as I dread saying this, for this only causes me pain as well, we will have to wait until the designated date, or until we can formulate a plot to return Yugi."

Yami clenched his fists as he trembled violently, his rage wanting to take control, but he suppressed his urges. "How can I possibly sit by and do nothing? How can I wait like this so patiently when he is being put through hell?" He lifted his gaze to Yusei's, whose eyes widened a bit at seeing the tears staining Yami's face, the pain and agony swirling in those crimson hues. "I have already lost one very important person in my life, and nearly another too... I cannot lose him as well... Please, help me, Yusei... I do not wish to lose him..."

It was then Yusei began to understand. "You love him, don't you, Yami?" He asked sadly.

The prince's eyes went wide for a long moment before he lowered his gaze, gritting his teeth. _**Did**_ he love Yugi? He was always so kind and caring, never arguing over an order he was given, getting the job done right the first time, and always having that radiant smile on his beautiful face day after day – it was as if his past hadn't bothered him anymore, all because Yami had tried to erase it, to ease that pain he had suffered through for far too long. He couldn't deny what his heart truly wanted, though he thought it best to keep it hidden, afraid of what might happen if he had told Yugi his true feelings. However, now that he was gone, back to that torturous place to live in that hell once more, those feelings began to surface, and now he felt like a fool for not tell him when he had the chance. And now, because he kept those feelings hidden, Yugi is gone, and getting ready to suffer once again. Yami blamed himself, though it wasn't really his fault to begin with. He wanted – no, needed Yugi back. He had to return him home so he could protect him this time – to hold him tightly in his arms, to never let him go, to kiss him lovingly, to whisper sweet nothings into his ear when he needed comforting, and to love him like he so truly deserves. Yami could no longer deny that burning need in his soul, and he was going to get Yugi back, because he loved him, more than he could ever love a person.

"Yes, I do..." Yami finally answered. "I cannot let him die before I have had the chance to tell him... I must bring him home..."

Yusei gave a gentle smile. "There he is..."

"Huh?" Yami lifted his teary gaze again to see that smile Yusei held. "What do you mean?"

"I thought the Yami I knew was gone, taken over by blind rage and agonizing sorrow, but I've found him, the man who wants to fight for what he believes in instead of for simply self-gain..." He said. "We shall get to work on forming a plan of action to return Yugi back to you, my dear friend."

Yami gave a grateful smile. "Thank you, Yusei..."

"I will not let you suffer, Yami, not when there is still a chance to save him."

The prince lifted a hand and swiped the tears from his face, regaining himself. "Mana, please escort Yusei to Atlas Kingdom so that he may retrieve anything he needs. We shall then begin our plot to return what is most dear to me..."

"Yes, sir." She bowed before exiting the room with Yusei following close behind.

Once the two were gone, the prince making sure he was now alone, Yami slowly trudged over to his sister's bedside, seating himself in the nearby chair as he gently grasped her hand in his own. However, this suddenly triggered something as a jolt of lightning ran through Yami's head. He remembered being in a similar situation on the day his mother had passed away. He could now remember it so clearly, and it only reminded him of something precious he had already lost when he was younger, whereas he couldn't lose Yugi too, not when there was still a chance to save him.

 **-Flashback-**

Yami was ten years old, sleeping soundly in his bedroom when a very loud bag startled him awake. He bolted upright with a short gasp as he began to pant softly, waiting a few long minutes until another loud bang rang in his ears. The boy slid out of bed and crept up to his door, slowly turning the knob as he peeked through the small crack he made. Carefully pulling his door open further, Yami silently slipped out of his bedroom and into the long, dark hallway, making his footsteps as quiet as he possibly could while he walked. But suddenly, the boy felt a slight tug on the hem of his night shirt, causing Yami to turn as he saw his little sister, Hikari. She was in her nightgown, a stuffed panda bear in the bed of her elbow with her hand up to her mouth, the other still grasping onto her brother's shirt lightly.

"Big brother, I heard a loud noise and it startled me..." She said in her small, innocent voice.

Yami turned, Hikari releasing his shirt as he grasped her smaller hand in his own. "Come on, let's go tell father."

She nodded before the elder sibling gently pulled her along. " _Stay quiet... I am not sure if there is someone else here..._ " He whispered, Hikari nodding again.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

The two gasped. "That scream sounded like mother!" Yami exclaimed.

"Mother!" Hikari cried before her brother started running down the halls, dragging the smaller girl behind him.

However, when they reached the bedroom, they were faced with a sight that was everything but pleasant. There on the bed, the queen lay, a dagger having been jabbed into her chest. She was struggling to remove the blade from within her, meaning it must have barely missed her heart, but she was still losing a lot of blood, her life fading away rapidly. The king quickly ran past his children and over to his wife as he gasped at the sight before reaching over, gently grasping the handle of the blade in her chest. Gazing over to his queen, she gave him an affirmative nod for him to remove the dagger, but as soon as he began to pull on it, his wife let out an ear piercing scream of sheer agony.

"Mother!" Hikari cried again, tears beginning to stream down her small face.

When the dagger was finally removed, the king set it aside as both Yami and Hikari ran over to their mother's bedside, the boy releasing his sister's hand only to quickly grasp onto his mother's instead. "Mother!" He cried out.

She was in agonizing pain, that much was clear, but even so, she still gave everyone next to her a weak smile. "My husband...I am sorry it has to end this way, but—"

"Nonsense! You will be alright!" He tried to argue, but he was merely denying the inevitable.

"Please understand, my love, but I'm afraid I will not make it... I am losing far too much blood; it is already too late to save me, my dear..."

Tears began to form in the king's eyes for he knew that his wife was right, but he would not allow those shining tears to fall, not in front of his children. The queen then gazed over to a sobbing Hikari, smiling gently at the tearful girl. "Hikari, my sweet little princess, please do not cry..."

"But you are hurt, Mother!"

"Your mother will not be hurting for much longer..."

Hikari gasped as more tears began to stain her face. "No! You cannot leave, Mother! You just can't! Please do not leave!"

"My sweet girl, please forgive me, but I must... I do not wish to leave you in such a manner, but I'm afraid that I am fading away far too quickly..." She then turned her gaze over to Yami, hot tears brimming his crimson eyes as the queen smiled weakly, using the last bit of strength she had to place her other hand against her son's cheek, who leaned into her tender touch. "My son, please do not shed tears... I need for you to be strong for your father and your younger sister... I am truly sorry that I cannot watch as you grow up to become king or to see you be married, but please know I will always be with you in your heart. Please protect Hikari and keep your loved ones ever so close to your heart, my beloved... Promise me, Yami, that you will protect your sister and keep your loved ones dear to you..."

He gave a nod. "I promise, Mother..." Yami said, the tears now sliding down his face.

The queen slowly lowered her hand away from Yami's face, laying it over her stomach as she gazed back at her family around her, giving a very weak smile. "Please take great care of one another... I love you all...so very...much..." Her vision became cloudy as her eyes slid closed, the grip on Yami's hand suddenly loosening while a small and gentle smiled graced her face, as if she were at peace even in death...

"Mother..." Hikari sobbed as she hugged her mother tightly, sobbing into his shoulder softly. "Mother! Why!? Why, Mother!?"

Yami gently rubbed his sister's back, tears still sliding down his face. "Mother..."

The king came up and knelt down, wrapping his arms around his son and sobbing daughter as those tears finally slipped out of his eyes and down his face. After a few long minutes, the family just holding each other, Hikari had finally calmed down enough to where she stopped sobbing as the king slowly stood up, telling his children to go back to bed so that he could move their mother's body. Yami led Hikari to her room, but as he reached for the door handle, his sister gripped into his shirt, tucking her into his side before lifting her gaze up to his with large, tear-filled eyes, looking as if she were a lost puppy searching for a home...

"P-please don't leave m-me along, big b-brother..." She hiccupped. "C-can I p-please sleep with y-you t-tonight? P-please, b-brother?"

Yami hugged the trembling girl tightly before lifting her up into his arms, carrying his younger sibling to his bedroom. After he laid her down in the large bed, the boy crawled in next to his sister as he pulled her into his chest after covering them with the blankets. Hikari snuggled into Yami's chest as she sniffed before hiccupping softly, causing her brother to draw her in closer as he began to gently rub her back as some way to comfort her.

"M-Mother... I m-miss her alr-ready..." Hikari hiccupped again.

"I miss her too, Hikari, but we cannot change what has happened tonight... We will be alright, I promise..."

 **-Flashback End-**

Tears slid down Yami's face, rage and sorrow burning in his crimson eyes that seemed to glow with anger and a hint of sadness. He gently set his sister's hand down and gave a chaste, but tender kiss upon her forehead before he exited the room, heading down the halls to inform Seto what all has happened, though word most likely would've gotten to him by now, though he'd tell him in person regardless so that they may begin to devise a plan to return Yugi back to where he belongs: with Yami in this castle, treated as family and not a lowly slave. Yami had already lost his mother and was too late to save her when he was young, and he almost lost his beloved sister as well, but he will _**not**_ lose Yugi too, not this time, especially not to someone as evil and heartless as Dartz was. There was no way in _**hell**_ Yami would let this go unscathed. Yami was determined to get his precious Yugi back no matter what the cost may be, even if he has to take a few lives of those who _**dare**_ to stand in his way...


	10. Dire Need

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Hello again everyone! Oh God, you guys are gonna hate me! Shit is going down in this chapter, so get ready to cringe (and maybe cry) because this one's all about poor little Yugi. I'd say enjoy, but...I kinda can't... So instead, read on!**

 **P.S. Small rape scene in the beginning, so kiddies, turn away! Avert your virgin eyes! (JK)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Dire Need**

* * *

Tears streamed down his face, his hands tied to the bedrail, giving the boy little to no movement at all. His body was bruised and battered, soft, cream colored skin littered in red marks along with black and blue splotches scattered about, and this was only the beginning of the punishment. No, it only got worse from there. Have you figured it out yet? No? Let's fix that then... Yugi gave out a sharp cry when Dartz plunged into his small frame. He couldn't hold back his cries of pain and agony, until Dartz slammed a hand over his mouth, those whines now muffled. Yugi felt so helpless, so dirty, and so disgusting. That was a feeling he never wanted to feel again, but here it was, hitting him like a damn train, if you don't count the situation he was in now. God, he hated this... He felt something warm slid down his legs, but he knew it wasn't that sticky white substance. No, this was different. It was blood... He had been brutally ripped open and now he was bleeding because of it. Yugi just wanted this to end, but he knew this was only the beginning. Dartz brutally thrusted into the small boy. Why, you ask? He enjoyed other's people's pain, if that wasn't obvious, and this was just the icing on the cake to him. Rape... One of the most cruel and horrific punishments there is... Yugi's innocence was forcibly stripped away from him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You're nothing but a worthless slut..." Dartz hissed as he continued to thrust into the boy, much harder and faster, tearing him open even more.

Yugi couldn't speak for his mouth was still being covered, only muffled whines and cries being heard from him. Suddenly though, he gave a muffled screech when something hot filled him up to the brim, more tears staining his face. Dartz removed himself from within the boy before untying his hands, only to throw him to the floor. "Put your damn clothes on, you disgusting rat..." The teal haired man spat as he exited the room, though it wouldn't last. Yugi weakly complied and dressed himself in his tattered clothing just before his stepfather came back into the room, only the grab the small male by his hair, yanking him to his feet as he began to drag him.

Dartz threw Yugi onto the cold cement floor as he gave a weak cry before his hands were shackled together, but the boy's eyes suddenly widened when his stepfather grabbed a leather whip, knowing what came next. His worst fears were once again being realized, but this time, tenfold. "You're nothing, you hear me?! Nothing! All you are is a useless little slut and that's all you'll ever be!"

 _ **Crack!**_

"Ahh!" Yugi yelped as the leather whip made contact with his back, tearing his shirt to create a new wound.

Yugi had several cuts and bruises littering his body, and true, he'd had something like this before, but never to this extent. New whip marks were being made on his back, more burn marks, more cuts, everything... His hands were bound by cold, metal shackles and chained to some sort of wall, leaving him completely defenseless to try and protect himself. The boy's eyes were puffy around the edges, red, and bloodshot from all of his constant sobbing and crying, his body wracked with blinding pain from all the abuse he's been forced to endure, and his throat ached with a blistering pain due to all his screams that no one seemed to hear... Yugi hated this, absolutely hated this... He wished for all of this to just be another one of his horrible nightmares to which he would soon wake up from in the comfort Yami's warm, strong embrace he came to love, but sadly, it was not one of those times... The wretching pain throughout his body told Yugi this was the cruelty of reality... This was all real, and all he wanted was for this torment to just end so that he could be in the arms of the prince again, _**his**_ prince, or simply just die altogether. That certainly would make it easier, now wouldn't it? However, nothing is ever _**that**_ easy either.

 _ **Crack!**_

Yugi flinched horribly as the whip cracked against his back again. " _Y... Yami..._ " He mumbled.

"You really think that rich cat prince is coming for _**you**_ , much less even give a damn about you?" Dartz laughed bitterly. "Yeah right! He could care less about you, boy!"

" _Y-you're wrong..._ " Yugi croaked in a small voice. "H-he will c-come... He p-promised..." His voice was very raspy, scratching at his already sore throat.

Dartz gave another bitter laugh. "He's a prince, so what the hell are you to him, his steward? He could care less about a useless little runt like you."

Yugi hung his head. "N-no..." He protested, weakly. "He does c-care... M-more than y-you _**ever**_ d-did..."

 _ **Crack!**_

"Nugh!" Yugi grunted as he was whipped again. "H-he cared about m-me... T-to him, I m-mattered..." More tears slipped out of his eyes, dripping into open wounds that stung slightly. " _I l-love him..._ " He whispered, mainly to himself.

 _ **Crack!**_

"Nugh!" Yugi grunted again.

"Love? Ha! No one could ever love a worthless piece of shit like you!" Dartz shouted.

 _ **Crack!**_

"Ahh!" Yugi let out a choked yelp, this crack of the whip harder than the last one.

"You're nothing but a useless waste of space, you sorry excuse for a slave!"

 _ **Crack!**_

"Ahhh!" This one was even harder than the last, each one only worsening with every crack he heard.

"No one will _**ever**_ come to get you and no one will _**ever**_ love you!"

 _ **Crack!**_

"Nagh!" Yugi gasped, more tears escaping from his eyes.

The torment went on like this for almost another hour, nothing but hurtful words and agonizing pain, and when Dartz finally dropped the whip, Yugi's back was bloody and covered in even more wounds. "You worthless piece of shit..." He spat. "I'll be glad once you're good and dead..." Dartz hissed before stomping out of the chamber, slamming and locking the door behind him.

When Yugi was sure Dartz was gone, he began to sob quietly, the tears dripping from his eyes onto his legs and into his wounds, causing them to burn, but he didn't care. All Yugi wanted was to get out of there, out of that hell he thought he had escaped from... He wanted to be in Yami's warm, loving arms, cooing to him that everything would be okay and that he would always protect him. Suddenly though, Yugi flinched violently when he heard the steel door to the chamber he was locked in open. He held his breath as he trembled like mad, until someone very gently placed a hand upon his shoulder, causing him to slowly lift his gaze only to be shocked as his tear-filled eyes widened.

" _T... Tea...?_ " He croaked in a scratchy voice.

" _Shh... Here, drink this; it will help with your throat..._ " She said, holding a glass of water up. Tea gently pressed it to Yugi's lips and slowly titled it, the boy drinking the liquid that began to ease his sore throat. Once he finished the water, Tea gave him a gentle smile. "Better?"

He nodded slowly. "Thank you... But...why are you doing this?"

She hung her head a bit. "Dartz is a very cruel person... What he is doing to you no one deserves, not even the other servants who can do an even poorer job that you ever did; at least you got the job done right the first time... He is relentless and needs to be stopped at once." She said sternly. "Please allow me to clean and bandage you wounds so they don't get infected."

Yugi nodded as the girl crawled behind him. Tea grabbed the white cloth she had brought in and dipped it in the bowl of warm water she had also carried in before holding it up to Yugi's back. "Take a deep breath, Yugi, because this will hurt..."

He nodded and sucked in a breath before the brunette gently pressed the cloth to one of his wounds. Yugi whimpered upon the contact, Tea whispering in apology as she cleaned away all the blood from every wound covering the boy's small frame, and when she was finally finished, the cloth was stained with red as she set it on the edge of the bowl containing the water that was also tinted a red color. Once Yugi's wounds had been cleaned, as tedious as it was, the brunette haired girl gently wrapped his lacerations, Yugi's whole body covered in white bandaging. When Tea finally completed her task, he gently cleaned Yugi's face, placing small bandages on his cuts and wiping away the dried tears upon his delicate face. Tea then gave Yugi a tender smile as she gently caressed his cheek with her thumb, staring into Yugi's puffy, reddened, bloodshot eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi that you have to endure such torment, but I will ensure you do not suffer any longer... Whenever my father makes new marks on you, I will clean and bandage them, alright?"

Yugi weakly nodded.

"I will do my best to make sure you're okay until the prince arrives, but I fear that will be too late. I will set out to his castle tonight and bring him at once because no one should be forced to endure this kind of punishment. Can you please hold on for just little longer? I will return as soon as I possibly can as try to stall Dartz from hurting you any further if I can so very well help it."

He nodded again as Tea smiled before getting to her feet. "T-Tea...?" Yugi then called.

"Hmm? What is it, Yugi?"

He looked up at the brunette haired girl, giving her a weak smile. "Thank you..."

She returned the smile. "You're welcome, Yugi... I will return as soon as I can, so please hold on until then." Tea then made her leave with the items she came in with, leaving Yugi alone in that room as he leaned against the wall and let his eyes slip closed, falling asleep, even if only for a little while...

* * *

Tea ran as fast as she could across the courtyard, trying to get to the stables so she could get to her horse. When she finally reached her destination, the girl leaned against the wood to try and catch her breath, but once she steadied her breathing, Tea opened the door to the stable and removed her horse. However, before she got on the saddle, she looked down at her dress, frowning. She knew it would get in her way, so lifting the skirt, she ripped at it furiously until it was just above her knees. Tossing the torn parts of her dress aside, Tea hopped onto the saddle of her horse, and cracking the reins, the horse cried out before taking off, the brunette heading for the castle at quick speeds.

 _Yugi... Please hold on... I won't let you die, not like this... You have suffered long enough under that man's control, and that will end now!_

She gripped the reins tightly, cracking them again as the horse increased its speed. It took nearly an hour and a half until Tea finally reached the castle, and when she did, she quickly hopped off of her horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree before searching for a way inside. Heading around to the back, Tea noticed some vines growing up the wall to an open window. She decided to take her chances and began to climb of the green foliage to said window. When she quietly slipped inside, she gazed up to see the princess, Hikari, at he vanity set absentmindedly combing through her hair, a sad look on her face in the reflection of the mirror. The brunette took a deep breath before slowly approaching Hikari, gently touching her shoulder to get her attention. The princess turned back to see Tea, but didn't make an outburst when she saw the worried look on her face and her dress being torn at the bottom, a few holes in her stockings, which caused Hikari's eyes to soften a bit upon seeing this sight.

"Might I ask who you are?" Asked the princess.

"My name is Tea, your highness, if you didn't already know that... But I need the prince's help; it's about Yugi."

Hikari immediately pounced to her feet upon hearing that name as she grasped Tea's shoulders. "Yugi!? What of him!? Is he alright!? Please tell me he is still alive!" She began in her frantic state until Tea quickly hushed her.

"My stepfather, Dartz, has locked him in a chamber and has hurt him very severely. Now, I say "stepfather" since we are not related, but I have known him since childhood. But besides that, I did what I was able by cleaning and bandaging Yugi's wounds, though he will not last much longer if this hell continues. I need your help to get him out of there... Please, help me save Yugi..." She pleaded.

Hikari nodded. "Follow me then." She took Tea by the hand and went over to her bedroom door. Cracking it open, she peeked into the darkened hallway. No one. When she was sure the coast was clear, Hikari slipped out into the hallway, pulling the brunette along as they quickly, but quietly made their way to the prince's room. Once there, Hikari quickly glanced around before turning to Tea, holding a finger to her lips. " _My brother should be in here..._ " She whispered.

 _ **Knock knock knock...**_

Yami was standing on the balcony of his bedroom, staring up at the twinkling stars as a gentle breeze blew. Tears brimmed his crimson eyes as the thought of Yugi crossed his mind, but was pulled away from it when the sound of soft knocking reached his ears. He glanced back to follow where the sound came from, leading to his bedroom door.

 _ **Knock knock knock...**_

The knocks sounded again, and he let his curiosity get the better of him to see who was at the door at this late hour. Yami swiped the tears in his eyes with his arm before making his way over to the door. He cracked it open to see his sister, so he opened it a bit more until Tea came into view, causing him to glare. "What is _**she**_ doing with you, sister...?" He hissed a bit with his question.

"Brother, please, give her a moment... She has come asking for our help; it is about Yugi..."

Yami's eyes widened for a moment at hearing his name before he allowed his sister and Tea into his room, closing the door behind himself as he leaned against said door, taking notice to Tea's torn dress and ripped stockings. "Now, what is this about Yugi?" He asked, calmer this time.

"My father has locked Yugi in a chamber," Tea started. "He is hurt very badly, but I have done what I can to clean and bandage his wounds, however, if this abuse continues, I'm afraid of what will soon happen to Yugi... Please, Yami, I'm not asking you to do this for me, but believe me when I say he has been put through a hell no one should be forced to endure, and what is worse, Dartz gets pleasure out of torturing him..." Her voice began to break. "Please, help me rescue Yugi... It's all I ask... I don't care if you don't want to do it for me, but at least do this for him... I know how much he cares for you, I've heard him myself, and just by looking into your eyes, I can tell you feel the same way."

"And how exactly could you have known that?" Yami then asked, genuinely curious.

"The eyes are the window to the soul, brother." Hikari spoke up. "How do you think I am able to tell how you are feeling just by gazing at you? Your eyes tell your story, and as of this moment, they hold nothing but pain and sorrow, all of it for Yugi..."

Yami turned his gaze away from the two, clenching his fist. "I do not wish to help you, for I have heard many things about you and your family..."

"My sister and father, yes, but I have never once laid a hand on Yugi, you have my word on that. I was always the one who tried to stand up for him, but all my attempts were in vain regardless of what I said. Hate me if you wish, I simply do not care, but know that the longer we stand here arguing over this, the less time Yugi has. My father would love nothing more than to kill him right now, but he has not, so I highly suggest that unless you wish to cradle his lifeless body, you will drop this facade I know you are hiding behind and help me rescue Yugi!" Tea sounded stern, but not forceful, though it got her point across.

Yami began to tremble slightly out of anger. "I don't..."

 _ **Slap!**_

Yami was cut completely off guard as his sister had suddenly slapped him across the face. He lifted is gaze and grasped his burning cheek, a very pissed off look in Hikari's violet red eyes. "Hikari...?"

"Brother, forgive me, but I simply will _**not**_ stand for this nonsense. Do you love Yugi or do you not?"

"I..."

"Answer the bloody question, Yami! It is a simple yes or no!"

"Yes, I do, but—"

"Then by the almighty Ra, why are you acting this way? If you do truly love Yugi, then you would not have hesitated and you would have simply agreed to help Tea, who is offering her assistance without requiring anything in return. The brother I knew would not have thought twice about saving something most dear to him, or is it that you simply do not care and want for Yugi to perish?"

"No!" Yami suddenly shouted. "By the Gods, no!"

"Then what is the issue?! If you love Yugi that bloody much, you will stop acting so damn blasted proud and help her without question! I want for Yugi to return home as well, but if you do not act now, he may never return back here alive! Damn you, Yami!" Hikari cursed, Yami suddenly burying his face in his hands, holding back the tears that threatened to fall as his sister took a deep breath to calm herself. "I will ask again, do you love Yugi, or do you not?"

"I do, I truly love him, sister..."

"Then what is it you wish to do?"

Yami lifted his gaze, swiping the tears in his eyes. "Bring him home safely." He said firmly.

Hikari then smiled. "There is the brother I know and love so dearly... Now then, please bring Yugi home alive, Yami."

He nodded. "Where is Yugi located again?" The prince asked Tea.

"In a chamber down in the basement of my home. There are two keys, one to unlock the door and the other for the shackles binding him within the chamber, but my father holds both of them, and I am unaware of how to get to them without my loud-mouth sister ratting me out."

"We shall come to that bridge when we cross it. However, for now, we must make haste and leave at once. I will meet your father now instead of wait the remaining two days. While I meet with him, I shall distract him long enough so that you may find the keys."

Tea nodded. "I believe I know where he keeps them... Once I have acquired the keys, I will give them to you."

Yami gave a nod. "Very well, now let us hurry, and Hikari?"

"Yes, brother?"

"I need for you to stay here. If father questions my absence, do not tell him of my location."

"If I must, I will have to lie to father then?"

"That will have to be the case, and if I have not returned within one day or so, then you may come search for me, but do not come alone."

She nodded. "I understand. I wish you the best of luck, Yami, and...please return Yugi home..."

"I will, I promise. Farewell, sister."


	11. A Turn For the Worse

Yami glared, staring Dartz down, who had a sly smirk on his face. The two stood around ten or fifteen feet away from each other, the sun just barely touching the mountains to the west as a light breeze blew in from the south, gently blowing the cape on Yami's shoulders back and his bangs in his face slightly, though it didn't hide the daggers aimed right at Dartz. No one could deny the burning rage in those crimson eyes. All Yami wanted was for his precious Yugi to be at his side again, out of harms way, as it should've been all along, but Darts was cunning, cunning and conniving. He only wanted things to get his way and his way alone, and that includes taking Yugi as his little prisoner to get his point across. The tension between these teo:, however, was so thick, you could almost cut it with a knife. Neither of them spoke, only stared at one another for what felt like forever before Darts finally gave a hard chuckle.

"Well, I see you've made it on time." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Yami's glare hardened. "You know very well what I am here for, Dartz..." He said coldly.

"Ah yes, you mean that worthless boy, correct?"

The prince suddenly growled, baring his teeth. "He's _**not**_ worthless." He hissed.

"Then you must be bl because that boy isn't good for much of anything."

"I suggest you silence yourself..." Yami growled.

Dartz chuckled. "Very well then." He began to walk forward, Yami on alert. "Would you prefer to be chained up with him?"

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly, Dartz kicked Yami's feet out from under him, the prince crashing to the ground as he landed hard on his back. He let out a grunt upon impact, but before he could get up, Dartz kicked Yami in the side, causing him to gasp, but he kicked him hard enough to roll him into his front. Without warning though, he stepped on Yami's back to keep him down before grabbing his wrists and pinning them behind his back, taking out a pair of metal shackles and clasping them to his wrists. Dartz then removed his foot from Yami's back and yanked him to his feet, pulling him backwards and grabbing his chin as he pushed it up a bit, straining Yami's neck, who was gritting his teeth.

"You backstabbing traitor!" Yami barked.

"Ah-ah, I wouldn't test my patience, unless you want to end up like that worthless little steward of yours." Dartz chuckled as Yami growled, but forced himself to bite his tongue as not to make matters worse than they already were.

Meanwhile, Téa was in her father's room. She hastily rummaged through all the drawers and cabinets, until a thought suddenly crossed her mind. Téa remembered the box on the nightstand next to his bed. She quickly ran for Dartz's room, finding a small, decorative wooden box on the nightstand. The brunette ran over the the nightstand and used the key on top to unlock it. Once the wooden chest was unlocked, she opened the lid to see the key inside that was to unlock the shackles that binded Yugi. Téa snatched the key up and closed the lid back, locking it back before taking off, but she was already too late as she peeked around the corner to see Yami already bound in shackles. She tightly gripped the key in her hand, clenching her teeth for a moment before dashing off to her room, knowing Dartz wouldn't be looking for the key since he wanted to keep them under lock and key.

* * *

"Hikari, where is Yami? I wish to speak with him." The king questioned as he approached his daughter.

Hikari thought for a moment before turning to face her father. "Forgive me, Father, but my brother is not here at this time."

"Well, where is he then?"

"He went off to visit Atlas Kingdom so that he could discuss of something with Jack and Yusei, I believe."

"Do you know of when he will return?"

"No, he did not say. Shall I go and ask for Yusei so that he may deliver the message?"

"That will have to suffice..."

"Very well, I shall return shortly then." Hikari bowed her head before making her leave as she quickly headed for Atlas Kingdom.

 _Bloody Ra! Yami has been gone for nearly two days. I must to find him myself, for he may be in trouble. I only hope Yusei will be able to help me bring my two boys home safely..._ Hikari thought worriedly as she hurried over to Atlas Kingdom, asking her coach to take her.

Once arrived though, Hikari dashed inside, holding her dress up as not to trip, only to see Jack and Yusei talking with each other. "Jack! Yusei!" She called.

Kairi, Yusei's younger sister, went up to Hikari, who leaned over to try and catch her breath. "What is the matter, Hikari?" She asked, concern dawning her face.

"I need to speak with your brother immediately." She said once she could breathe normally again. "This is urgent, I haven't any time to waste."

"Brother, you need to come down here quickly! Hikari is in need of your assistance right away!" His sister called.

Yusei told Jack to wait a moment as he walked down the steps to the two girls. "Hikari, how can I assist you?" He gave a gentle smile. "Is something the matter?"

"I need for you to help me...mmm..." Hikari paused.

"Help you to...what?" Yusei questioned slowly.

"I need for you to help me tell a small lie to my father..." She forced out.

"Excuse me?"

"Yusei, please, I would not be asking you this if it were not an emergency. My brother has left the kingdom to try and save Yugi with Téa, Dartz's stepdaughter, however, he has not returned in a couple of days. I am worried something terrible has happened, but I cannot go to see him alone... I need for you to tell my father something so that I may help Yugi and my brother... Please help me, Yusei, this is absolutely crucial we do this now, otherwise it could be too late..."

Yusei nodded. "Anything for your brother, Hikari. Come, let us hurry. Once I figure out what to say to your father to bide us a little time, I will go to help Yami."

"If you are to leave, then I must accompany you as well."

"Hikari, I cannot risk you getting hurt." Yusei said.

"I do not care! He is my brother, Yusei, and I care for Yugi just as much as he does!" Tears began to form in Hikari's eyes. "If something were to happen to Yugi or my brother, I could never forgive myself for not doing something when I had the opportunity to do so! I need to help Yami and Yugi to return back home!"

The tears began to slide down her face as Yusei quickly wrapped her up in his arms, Hikari burying her face in his shoulder. "Alright, I will bring you with me, but you have to promise me that you will be careful."

She pulled away from the male, wiping the tears from her face. "I have combat training as well as hand-to-hand; I will be able to handle myself, Yusei. You need not worry for me."

He nodded. "Come, we must hurry or we might be too late."

"Yes, of course."

Yusei then turned to the king. "Jack, forgive me, but I must leave. I will return as soon as I can, but I must help Hikari first, for it is of the most importance."

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I know. No need to ask for permission, just be careful, both of you."

The two nodded. "I will return soon, Kairi. Please stay here with Jack, alright?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, brother. Please be careful, and good luck."

* * *

"I must go on a short trip and I will be having Hikari accompany me, if that is all right, your majesty?" Yusei asked politely.

"Very well. Please look after my daughter, Yusei."

He bowed his head. "I will protect her with my very life if I must."

Hikari hugged the king. "Farewell, Father. I will return as soon as I can."

The two pulled away. "All right. Please be careful, now be off."

"Yes, sir." The two said in unison before making their leave.

"We have to hurry, who knows what has happened to my two boys..." Hikari said.

Yusei got on a horse, Hikari doing the same as they cracked the reins. The horses cried out before taking off at full speed. "I am more worried for Yugi than I am of Yami though. Your brother knows how to handle himself, Yugi however, he has known only torment for much too long... Yes, it will still affect him greatly, but 'm not sure how much longer he will last..."

"Yugi... Brother... Please hold on, we are coming for you..." Hikari said as she clenched the reins in her hand.

* * *

 **Pharaess Cleopatra: Wow, I've put this off for a while, but thought I might as well update it now. Sorry for the wat and of it's a bit short.**


	12. Power Within

He sat there, locked in a cell, his arms chained and shackled above his head, his arms hanging lazily, or more like tiredly. Yami sat in that damn cage for nearly three days now, or was it four? He couldn't really tell anymore... The days just seemed to merge... For once, Yami felt helpless, powerless to help Yugi. Those cries of pain and agony, though faint, echoed throughout the halls, just barely reaching Yami's ears, but that's all it took for him to cringe and grit his teeth. However, Yami held his tongue, even though he wanted nothing more than for Dartz to mark him instead and leave that poor, innocent boy out of this. Hasn't Yugi suffered enough? Why does he have to be the one to suffer? He has done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve this torment… The way he saw it though, if Dartz really did mark Yami, the prince, it would just give him another reason to put that lowly bastard in a coffin, like he so derseves. No, death was too easy… Yami wanted to make Dartz suffer so that he could understand Yugi's pain. Oh, how he longed to be free so he could hold his little Yugi in his arms again. Suddenly though, the sound of soft footsteps caught the prince's ears. Could it be Dartz? No, he had loud, thundering footsteps, not soft and quiet ones like these. No, these footsteps were much different.

"Yami...?"

He slowly lifted his head to reveal his face, which seemed drained of all life by this point. His eyes were slightly red and puffy as well – had he been crying? Well, when you feel powerless to save someone you so desperately care for, you tend to shed a few tears sooner or later... But the person at his cell door slid down to sit on their legs and gently grasped the metal bars, big blue eyes shining with worry and sadness that stared back into near empty crimson red ones.

" _T-Téa?_ " Yami croaked upon seeing the brunette.

She gave him a small smile with a nod. "Are you alright?"

His eyes trailed down, but he didn't reply. "I know it pains you to have to listen to Yugi like this, and I am doing all I can to bandage him up to keep him alive, but I did not know Dartz would turn on you so quickly the way he did, though I had my suspicions from the beginning..."

Yami gazed at Téa again. "Why did you call him by his name?"

She gripped the bars tightly, her hands trembling slightly. "He is no longer my father, and if you recall, he is only my stepfather. However, someone who does such horrible things to innocent people for no good reason is no father of mine." She turned her gaze back to Yami, determination shining in her sky blue eyes. "But I swear, I will do what I can to help you both get out of here alive!"

Yami smiled weakly. "Thank you, Téa..."

She smiled and nodded. "Anything to bring my stepfather to his knees once and for all."

Suddenly, Téa reached behind her back and pulled something out from her dress, Yami raising an eyebrow, until she opened her hand as something fell, but dangled from her index finger. Yami's eyes widened at seeing a set of keys in the girl's hand and she grinned. "Come on, I believe it is time we put an end to this once and for all, don't you?"

Téa got to her feet and stuck a key in the lock, turning it until she heard a click. Removing the key, she opened the cell door and got to her knees again, sticking another key in the shackles around Yami's wrists. Once unlocked, his arms dropped and he weakly rubbed his aching wrists as Téa hid the keys in her dress. After the keys were hidden, she helped the prince to his feet and put an arm around her shoulder as she held onto his waist. As she helped Yami exit the cell, she noticed he was still wearing the outfit he arrived in, but it was a bit dirty and his cape had a few rips on the bottom, though she could care less about his appearance. All she cared about was getting him and Yugi out of here as soon as possible. After quickly getting Yami something to eat and drink to at least help him regain some of his strength, she had him sit down as she explained what was happening to Yugi.

"What all has Dartz done to Yugi?" The prince asked.

"Too much... Beat, kick, hit, cut, whip, maybe more... He's covered in mostly whip marks on his back, with a few littering the rest of his body. There's some cuts, some bruising, and who knows what else... He's been through hell and back, Yami... I just want him to get out of here and away from Dartz..."

Yami sighed. "Then let's get him out of here..."

"What?"

"I am getting Yugi out of here one way or another, but I first need to know how long have I been here."

"Almost three days now.."

He sighed again. "Then I shall go for Yugi myself."

"What?! No! Please, let me help you!"

"No, Téa, I need for you to be on the lookout."

"Lookout? For what?"

"My sister must have gotten worried and come looking for me by this time with the help of an old friend of mine, I would hope. I need you to stay out here for when they arrive so they may come to aid me escape with Yugi safely, if necessary."

Téa was silent for a long moment before giving a small nod. "Alright, I understand..."

"Thank you, Téa." And with that, Yami walked off.

* * *

Yami walked down the halls, a glare on his face and a kind of determination one should not experience, especially through blind rage, and you could've sworn Yami's eyes were glowing red with anger. But once he reached that door where loud cracks of a whip and cries of pain were heard, the angered prince stared at it for a long moment, that is until a yelp in pain reached his ears yet again. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth before bursting through the door in which everything stopped, two sets of eyes widening – one in shock and the other in happiness.

" _Y-Yami...?_ " Yugi croaked.

"How did you manage to escape!?" Darts exclaimed.

"I may have had a helping hand." Was all he replied with, making Dartz growl as he raised the whip in his hand. "Now, I would highly advise that you do not continue." Yami warned.

"And what if I do!? What in the bloody hell are you going to do about it!?" He raised the whip higher, causing Yugi to flinch and begin to tremble, more tears sliding down his face.

"You are already treading in dangerous territory, Dartz; as far as I'm concerned, I could end your life right here and now, and no one would even bother to question what had happened. Strike Yugi one more time and I promise that you will regret it."

Dartz growled again. "Mai! Lock this fool up now!"

Suddenly, Mai ran in and managed to grab Yami's arms and clasp the shackles around his wrists. She then kicked his feet out from under him before chaining his wrists above his head, running out and feeling rather proud of herself as Yami began to struggle.

"Release me at once, Dartz!" He shouted.

Darts laughed. "Now all you can do is watch helplessly as this pathetic excuse for a boy takes his punishment!"

"NO!"

 **Crack!**

"Ahh...!"

 _ **... ... ...**_

"YUGI!"

Suddenly, a glowing light appeared on Yami's forehead. When the light dimmed a bit, there was a symbol, but it was shaped like that of an eye, except it was closed. But suddenly, once that glowing eye opened, the shackles around Yami's wrists were shattered into pieces. With the chains shattered, the glowing eye closed before disappearing, Yami opening his eyes to see said chains in thousands of little pieces. At first, he was stunned and confused until he realized it was the ancient power sealed within him his mother had told him about when he was a child, but now he understood what she meant.

"How—!? Wha—!? What the hell did you just do!?" Dartz exclaimed.

"An ancient power is sealed within me, Dartz, and I was able to reach deep down in order to free myself." Yami explained. "Now then, release Yugi immediately. I will not ask you again."

Darts growled yet again, raising the whip once more as Yugi gasped, knowing what came next as he braced himself. "Let's see if you can save your pathetic little slave!"

 _ **Crack!**_

 _ **Gasp...!**_

 _ **... ... ...**_

"YAMI!"


End file.
